Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service Season 2
by HyruleKing
Summary: Now out of his coma, CJ must lead Gibbs and his team to find Ganondorf. Can they find Hyrule's worst killer, or will the kingdom fall?
1. Desert Storm

**HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service**

**Season Two-- The Season of Chaos**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is... Season Two of HCIS: Hyrule Criminal Investigative Service. Yes, I am making a second season. In fact, I hope to make four or five seasons of HCIS._

_And, now I present Season Two.... The Season of Chaos._

* * *

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_Miss, I have good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is your husband is alive."_

_  
"What's the bad news?" Saria asked, fear in her voice._

_  
"He's slipped into a coma." The doctor said. Saria gasped._

_--_

_The team was gathered in CJ's office. Patrick was sitting at CJ's desk. On it was a file with CJ's information on it. Patrick pulled out a piece of paper and stamped it with his seal._

_  
"Since the director is in a coma, and unable to perform his duties at this time, I'm in charge." Patrick said._

"_We're not being reassigned, are we?" Gibbs asked._

_  
"No." Patrick said. "As acting Director of HCIS... I am naming a new temporary director..." He turned to Saria and smiled._

_  
"Me?" She asked._

"_You led this team well in the absence of your husband, so I want you to lead until he's out of his coma." Patrick said._

_  
"Wow... Thanks, Daddy." Saria said._

"_One question still remains though..." Patrick said._

"_And that is?" Gibbs asked._

_"Where's Ganondorf?"_

* * *

Ganondorf sat in a dark room with Maria Boondura.

"We're good. I took out CJ. Now, we just have to take care of Saria." Ganondorf said. "But she shouldn't be a threat."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maria asked.

"We're not going after her yet." Ganondorf said. "We need to clear out and hide for a while."

**CHAPTER ONE: Desert Storm**

Saria sat in her office, glancing at a picture of CJ. She then looked at her computer, which displayed a picture of Ganondorf.

"You'll pay for what you did..." She mumbled. Her door then opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Good morning, Director Francis." He said. "How's CJ?"

"I haven't gone to visit him today, Agent Gibbs." Saria said. "And, please. I've said this before... call me Saria."

"The entire team is worried about him." Gibbs said.

"You guys worry about your directors, huh?" Saria asked.

"Of course." Gibbs said. "We understand that this stuff comes with the territory, but it's still never easy to lose a teammate."

"I see." Saria said. She then stood up. "Excuse me, please. I have someplace to go." With that, she walked out. Gibbs then followed suit and headed down to the squadroom. Everyone watched as Saria boarded the elevator and Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"How is he?" Ziva asked.

"She hasn't visited him today." Gibbs said.

"Is that where she's going now?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs said. "She didn't say."

_**Later...**_

Saria wandered through the Gerudo Desert, until she finally came to the Spirit Temple. She walked in. She looked around at the temple.

"I wish I knew what happened here..." She said to herself. She then remembered something CJ had told her.

--

"_Of course not, idiot!" Melvin said, as he pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at CJ. CJ quickly tackled Melvin to the ground, causing the gun to fire and the bullet lodged in a nearby wall. CJ then stood up, pulled Melvin up and handcuffed him._

--

She rushed over to a nearby wall and closely examined it. She gasped. She pulled an evidence bag and a pair of tweezers out of her pocket. She then pulled a bullet out of the wall and dropped it in the bag.

"Breakthrough..." She mumbled. She continued to look around the area and soon found another bullet in the floor. She pulled out another evidence bag and dropped the bullet in the bag. "I better get these to Abby. I think the team may have been wrong."

--

"_I hear Melvin turned up dead." Saria said, walking into Abby's lab. "So, who did it?"_

"Your husband." Abby said. "He was shot by a 9mm pistol."

"_Really?" Saria asked._

"_Yeah." Abby said. "I guess he got sick of this guy."_

--

Saria walked out of the Spirit Temple and headed back toward Castle Town.

_**Later...**_

"Abby, I need a favor!" Saria said, walking into Abby's lab.

"Good afternoon, Madam Director." Abby said, politely.

"Abby, please... It's Saria." Saria said.

"So what's up, Saria?" Abby asked.

"The Melvin Bokolas case." Saria said, holding up the evidence bags. "I found this bullet in a nearby wall and this other on in the floor. Did you ever match the bullet found in Melvin to my husband's gun?"

"Yeah." Abby said. "Why?"

"I don't think CJ killed Melvin." Saria said. "Get the evidence out and double-check the bullet that killed Melvin. Then, see what kind of bullets these are, and trace it all to the guns."

"I'm on it, Saria." Abby said. Saria walked out.

_**Later, at the Spirit Temple...**_

Saria walked in. At her waist was a holster that held a 9mm pistol. Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Saria gasped as a bullet whizzed by her head. She quickly spun around, pulled out her gun and fired it.

"Yeee-owwch!!" Someone screamed. Saria leaped back as a sniper rifle dropped down next to her. She quickly pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, slipped them on and picked up the rifle. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green crystal.

"Farore's Wind....Crystal set to... HCIS." She said. The crystal exploded, engulfing Saria in a green light. She soon found herself in her office. She rushed down to Abby's lab, sniper rifle in hand.

"Hi, Saria." Abby said. "What's up?"

"Got a sniper rifle for you." Saria said.

"Sweet." Abby said.

"Check it for prints." Saria said. "Did you get anything on the bullets?"

"Yeah. Three guns, three owners." Abby said. "Bullet number one. The one in the floor. It traces back to a sniper rifle."

"Can you find the owner of the rifle?" Saria asked.

"Yeah. I traced the serial number on the bullet." Abby said. "It comes back to our dead Zora chief."

"You're telling me it was Mirau's gun?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Abby said. "And I found dried blood on the bullet. I traced it and it turned out to be Melvin's."

"So, whoever owns this gun now killed Melvin?" Saria asked.

"It looks like it." Abby said.

"Okay, what about the other bullets?" Saria asked.

"Bullet number two. The one in the wall." Abby said. "This one came back to a pistol that's registered to Melvin. I'm guessing he shot at CJ and missed."

"No. CJ tackled him to the ground and the gun went off." Saria said. "I can't believe all this happened in a sacred place like the Spirit Temple." She began to walk away.

"Don't you want to hear about the last bullet?" Abby asked. "It comes back to the pistol at your waist."

"My husband's gun." Saria said. "So, what happened?"

"Whoever has Mirau's sniper rifle shot Melvin. CJ then shot Melvin a second time, somehow in the same spot where the sniper hit him, knocking out the sniper bullet, and lodging his bullet in Melvin's head." Abby said. "And the force of the bullet CJ fired caused the sniper's bullet to lodge in the floor."

"Nice work, Abby." Saria said. "Give me a name for the sniper rifle and I'll give you a Caf-Pow."

"On it, Saria." Abby said.

_**Later...**_

Saria sat in her office, looking out her window at Castle Town. She sighed and Ziva walked in.

"Thinking about CJ?" She asked. Saria turned around.

"Yeah." Saria said. "And I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do to Ganondorf when I finally catch that-"

"Crumbag?" Ziva asked.

"Scumbag, actually..." Saria corrected. "But yes." Saria's phone then rang. "Yeah? Okay, I'll be right there."

"Everything okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I just have to take care of something." Saria said.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"What do you have for me?" Saria asked, walking in.

"I got a hit on the prints on that snipe rifle." Abby said.

"Who?" Saria asked.

"A Gerudo woman." Abby said. "Maria Boondura."

"Nice work." Saria said.

---

Saria walked into the squadroom, grabbed the remote for the plasma and pulled up an ID file for Maria.

"Team, we have a situation." She said.

"Hey, that's the woman from the crime scene at Lake Hylia." McGee said.

"What did you say, McGee?" Saria asked.

"That woman was up at the top of the cliffs at the crime scene CJ sent us to at Lake Hylia." McGee said. He pulled up the crime scene photo and showed it to Saria.

"Did she have a connection to the case?" Saria asked.

"We don't know." McGee said. "We tried to find her, but she left the country for a vacation in Termina."

"Has she returned yet?" Saria asked.

"I don't know." McGee said.

"Well, find out." Saria said. "She fired the shot that killed Melvin. CJ knew and he shot Melvin to cover up for this Gerudo. Find her. I want to know why he protected her." With that, she walked out.

_**Later...**_

Saria walked into the squadroom.

"Did you find anything yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." McGee said. "Maria's still in Termina."

"Great..." Saria said. She started walking toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"To visit my husband." Saria said, as she boarded the elevator and left the squadroom.

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

* * *

"_Next Week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_As Christmas approaches, the team works to track down Maria, but they find it getting harder and harder..."_

"Hello, King Solomon? It's Queen Saria of Hyrule. I need a favor." Saria said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"_And things get more complicated when a new case opens up..."_

"Gear up, team. We have a dead Zora girl found in Ordon Woods." Saria said.

"_Can they track down Maria or will she escape? Don't miss Episode 2 of HCIS Season Two!"________________________________________________________________________


	2. Silent Night

Maria stood in a throne room in a large stone fortress on the egde of a vast ocean. A group of red-haired, yellow-eyed women walked over to her.

"Listen... I'm sure that those cops from Hyrule will be looking for you, Maria." One of the women said.

"Federal Agents." Maria corrected.

"Whatever."

**CHAPTER TWO: Silent Night**

Tony walked into the squad room, where McGee was rapidly typing away at his computer.

"Hey! McGoogle! Where are they?"

"What?" McGee asked, surprised.

"The donuts you said you'd buy today." Tony said.

"No, Tony, I said I'd buy donuts for next Tuesday." McGee said. "Today-" Gibbs walked in.

"Today, you get bread and water, DiNozzo." He said, smacking DiNozzo in the back of the head.

"Morning, Boss." DiNozzo said.

"Anything on Maria?" Gibbs asked.

"No." McGee said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Saria sat in her office. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, King Solomon? It's Queen Saria of Hyrule. I need a favor." Saria said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm tracking a criminal. She recently left Hyrule on what appears to be a vacation to your kingdom of Termina." Saria said.

"Appears to be?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. She's a murderer. I think she fled to Termina to get away from us." Saria said. "If she hides out anywhere, it'll most likely be with the pirates of Ikana Canyon."

"I take it she's a Gerudo?" Solomon asked.

"Yes." Saria said. "I'll email you her information."

"Name?" Solomon asked.

"Maria Boondura." Saria said.

"I'll notify the Ikana Canyon pirates and tell them to inform me if they see Maria."

"Thank you." Saria said, hanging up the phone.

_**In Termina...**_

Maria was sitting in a conference room in the Ikana Canyon fortress with a group of Gerudo pirates. One of them walked over to her and handed her a pistol and holster.

"You're gonna want this." She said.

"For what?" Maria asked.

"If those Hyrule cops come for you." The Gerudo said.

_**In the squadroom...**_

"Wow, Ziva. Where'd you get these donuts?" Tony asked. The team was sitting in the squadroom, gathered around a box of donuts.

"Dough-Dough No-No, South Castle Town." Saria said, walking in. "Best donuts in the city."

"Morning, Director." Tony said, as small chunks of donut flew out of his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tony." Ziva said. "It is rude."

"Gear up, team. We have a dead Zora girl found in Ordon Woods." Saria said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A white-haired, green-eyed man in a red robe sat in a throne room in Termina's capital city, Clocktown. He picked up a phone on a nearby table and dialed a number.

"Hello, Nanuuri. We have an escaped criminal. Maria Boondura." The man said.

"What's her deal, Solomon?" The woman on the other line asked.

"HCIS is hunting her down. Murderer." Solomon said. "She killed a wanted criminal, but the director of HCIS believes they may have both been working on the same side."

"If she comes to Ikana Canyon, I'll notify you immediately, Your Highness." Nanuuri said.

_**In Ikana Canyon...**_

"Maria, that was King Solomon."

"What did he want, Nanuuri?" Maria asked.

"He knows you fled Hyrule." Nanuuri said.

"So, what do we do now?" Maria asked.

"We get you the hell out of Termina." Nanuuri said.

"How?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry about the details." Nanuuri said.

_**Back in Hyrule...**_

Tony drove the truck up to a small spring in the woods just north of Ordon Village. The team climbed out and walked over to the spring, where a taped off crime scene waited. Standing beyond the crime scene tape, in the spring, where several Ordon Village police officers stood around the body of a dead Zora girl, about the age of 12. Gibbs turned to his team.

"DiNozzo... sketches. McGee, photos. Ziva, talk to the police." He said. Ziva and Gibbs walked over to the police.

"So, what happened here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, an Ordonian boy was walking through the woods when he came across the Zora girl. He called us, we came out and roped off the crime scene, then we called you." The officer said.

"Anything else?" Ziva asked.

"No." The officer said, scribbling some info on a piece of paper. "But you can talk to him if you want. Here's his address."

"Thanks." Gibbs said, grabbing the paper and walking away.

"He seems... gruff." The officer said.

"In case you didn't know, our director just recently fell into a coma." Ziva said. "I guess Gibbs is just taking it harder than the rest of us."

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that the King is in a coma?" The officer asked. A new voice was then heard.

"I sent a bulletin to all police stations." Ziva and the officer turned and saw Saria.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." The police officer said.

"I take it your chief didn't inform you of my husband's condition?" Saria questioned.

"No, he didn't." The officer said.

"I'm surprised the media hasn't gotten wind of this yet." McGee said, walking over.

"I asked the nurses at the hospital to keep it under wraps." Saria said. "And I trust them."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Gibbs walked up to a small house in the south of Ordon Village. He knocked on the door and a man about the age of 37 with red hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs, HCIS." Gibbs said. "I need to speak with your son."

"Shawn! Someone's here to see you!" The man called. A young boy about the age of 12 with red hair and green eyes ran to the door.

"Is it Jamie?" The boy, Shawn, asked. He arrived at the door and saw Gibbs.

"No, son. This is HCIS Special Agent Gibbs." Shawn's dad said.

"I'm here to speak to you about the Zora girl you found in the woods." Gibbs said.

"I was going for a walk to the Ordon Spring." Shawn said. "I wanted to visit the Great Spirit. When I got there, I found the girl laying on the edge of the water, with blood around her. So, I called the Ordon Village police."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked. "Do you know the girl?"

"No." Shawn said. "I've never met her."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Um... No. Not that I can think of." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Gibbs said.

_**Back at the crime scene...**_

Tony walked over to Ducky, who was examining the body.

"What do we have, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"She was strangled." Ducky said, pointing to the marks on the girl's neck.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"Got something for me, Ducky?" He asked.

"Yes. It appears that our young girl here was strangled to death." Ducky said. "And... She was raped."

"Do we know who did it?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but I've sent a sperm sample I found in our victim up to Abby." Ducky said.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"About 45 minutes before we arrived at the scene." Ducky said.

"Which places the boy's call shortly after her death." Gibbs said. "Thanks, Duck." He walked away and took the elevator to the squadroom.

"What have we got, guys?" Gibbs asked.

"I looked over the photos, but I haven't found anything yet." McGee said.

"And the sketches haven't showed anything either." Tony said.

"What about the evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"Not much evidence. We found a size 7 sneaker, a pill bottle with a torn label, and a half eaten chocolate donut." Ziva said. "Sent it all down to Abby."

"Good work, I guess." Gibbs said, walking away.

_**Down in Abby's lab...**_

"Whaddya got, Abby?" Gibbs asked, walking in.

"How do you do it?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Anytime I get something, you just... appear." Abby said.

"That mean you got something?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I got prints off of the pill bottle." Abby said. "I also matched the bite mark on the donut, and I matched the sperm that Ducky sent me. And on top of it all, I identified what was in the pill bottle."

"It was empty." Gibbs said.

"I mean what used to be in the bottle." Abby said. "Peahat Feathers, a Hylian date rape drug."

"The prints?" Gibbs asked.

"Two matches. Shawn Marlon and Steven Marlon." Abby said.

"The boy who found our victim." Gibbs said.

"And his dad." Abby said.

"What about the bite mark?" Gibbs asked.

"Two matches. Our dead Zora: Callie Zourin, and our boy Shawn." Abby said.

"What about the sperm?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not gonna believe this." Abby said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs walked up to the Marlons' house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Can I help you?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "You can stand aside." Steven stepped back as Gibbs walked into the living room, where Shawn sat on the couch, playing a video game. Shawn looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Mr Gibbs. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I thought you didn't know her." Gibbs said.

"Who?" Shawn asked.

"Callie Zourin." Gibbs said. "You must have known her. You shared a donut with her."

"Well, I..."

"And then you drugged, raped and strangled her." Gibbs said.

"Hold on!" Steven said. "I am not just gonna let you accuse my kid of murder!"

"You don't have a choice." Gibbs said. "He got date rape drugs from your medicine cabinet. Your drugs. Found your prints and his on the bottle. Then, while having a picnic with Callie, he slipped the drugs into her drink. Then, he raped and strangled her."

"No, I didn't strangle her! And I didn't drug her drink. She was my girlfriend. She wanted me to do it!" Shawn said. "She said she wanted to know what it was like to be raped. She asked me to choke her."

"But you choked her too hard and it killed her." Gibbs said. "So, you panicked and called the police. Too bad you forgot to clean up after yourself."

"What?" Steven asked.

"We found the donut with your son's bite marks, the pill bottle with his prints and residue from the drugs, and last but not least, we found his sperm inside the girl."

"So what, you're gonna arrest my son for murder?" Steven asked.

"No." Gibbs said. "The drugs were Peahat Feathers." He then handcuffed Steven. "I'm gonna arrest you for possession of illegal drugs." Tony then walked in.

"But we are gonna have to arrest your son for negligent homicide." He said, cuffing Shawn.

_**Later...**_

"Interesting case." Saria said to Gibbs.

"That's putting it lightly." Gibbs said.

"Tell the rest of the team that you guys can have the rest of the week off." Saria said. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

* * *

"_As the new year approches, the team finds themselves facing a new challenge..."_

"Sorry to call you guys in on New Year's Eve, but Maria has escaped Termina." Saria said. "I need you to track her down."

"_While Saria finds herself in a jam as well..."_

"How is he, doc?"

"Not good, ma'am. It could be some time before he wakes."


	3. An Unhappy New Year

Maria sat in a small room in an apartment in Washington, D.C. She was talking on the phone.

"I owe you one." Maria said.

"Don't worry, I'll collect." The woman on the other end said.

**CHAPTER THREE: An Unhappy New Year**

Tony, McGee, and Ziva walked into the squadroom, where Ducky, Abby and Rali were sitting at their desks.

"Morning, Tony." Rali said.

"Good morning, Ziva." Ducky said.

"McGee." Abby said.

"What..." Ziva paused.

"Are you guys doing in here?" Tony finished.

"Yearly mandatory fumigation." Saria said, walking into the squadroom, followed by Gibbs.

"Off limits to all non-security personnel." Ducky said.

"_I'm_not even allowed down there." Saria said. "They'll be working their way up here by this afternoon, so you guys can have today off. And, tomorrow is New Year's Day. So, you guys are off until Friday."

"Thanks, Director." McGee said.

"Don't mention it." Saria said. Everyone then got into the elevator and left.

_**Later...**_

Saria walked into a large house in South Castle Town. Sitting in the living room were Patrick and a woman who looked a lot like Saria, only older.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Saria said.

"What brings you here?" Patrick asked.

"I figured since the HCIS building is closed for fumigating, I'd come see you guys." Saria said.

"What about the agents?" Patrick asked.

"With the exception of Gibbs and his team, I've assigned the agents to the field office in Gerudo for the day." It was then that her cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." She said, walking outside. "Saria Francis." She answered.

"Saria, it's Solomon." The voice on the other end said.

"What's up?" Saria asked.

"I was just informed by the Ikana Gerudo that Maria already came and left Ikana Canyon." Solomon said. "They said she told them her name was Sasha Robinns. That's why they didn't tell me. It wasn't until after she left that they got her info and realized who she was. If she knows you're after her, I'm sure she left Termina."

"Thanks for the call, Solomon." Saria said. She hung up and dialed a new number. "Agent Gibbs. Get your team together and meet me in the Gerudo Desert Field Office."

"Abby and Ducky included?"

"No." Saria said. "They can have the day off."

_**Later, in Gerudo Desert...**_

Saria was sitting in a small office in the Gerudo Desert Field Office. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee walked in.

"What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry to call you guys in on New Year's Eve, but Maria has escaped Termina." Saria said. "I need you to track her down."

"Where are we gonna work from?" McGee asked.

"Next office over." Saria said. "I've set up a makeshift squadroom for you."

"On it, Director." Gibbs said, as the team walked out. Saria pulled out her cell phone.

"Dad, I need you at the field office in Gerudo Desert." Saria said.

"On my way." Patrick said. A short time later, Patrick walked into Saria's office.

"Good, you're here." Saria said.

"Yeah. What's up?" Patrick asked.

"You're in charge for a little while." Saria said.

"Where are you going?" Patrick asked, as Saria got up and headed for the door.

"To see CJ." Saria said, walking out.

_**Later, in the hospital...**_

Saria walked into the emergency room. Little did she know, Gibbs was right behind her.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" A nurse called out. Saria turned around and saw Gibbs.

"He's with me." She said.

"Sorry, Director. Family only." The nurse said. Saria smiled.

"Queen's orders." She said. "Let him in." The nurse frowned.

"Go ahead, sir." The nurse said, as Gibbs followed Saria into CJ's room.

"Thanks." Gibbs said.

"No problem, Agent Gibbs." Saria said. "But, why'd you follow me?"

"I wanted to see how the Director is." Gibbs said.

"I'm fine, Agent Gibbs." Saria said.

"I meant the real Director. Your husband." Gibbs said.

"I know what you meant, Agent Gibbs." Saria chuckled. It was then that the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, Saria." He said.

"Good afternoon, Dr Atlas." Saria said.

"Who is this?" Dr Atlas asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, HCIS." Gibbs answered.

"Nice to meet you." Dr Atlas said. Saria's cell phone then rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." Saria said, walking out.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Patrick walked into the "squadroom".

"Any luck finding Maria?" Patrick asked.

"None, sir." McGee said. Patrick's cell phone then rang.

"Assistant Director Patrick Floyd." Patrick answered. "Hi, sweetie. Yeah. Where? Okay, thanks." He turned to the team. "Agent DiNozzo, Officer David... 5 miles south of the Arbiter's Grounds. A couple of archaeologists found a dead Hylian man. Go investigate. I'll call Ducky and Abby in to help."

"What about me, sir?" McGee asked.

"Saria told you to find Maria. Keep looking." Patrick said.

"On it, sir." McGee said.

_**Later, in the desert...**_

Tony and Ziva walked up to a crime scene not too far from a large coliseum building. On the ground was a green-eyed, brown-haired Hylian man, gunshot in his head.

"I guess we're not gonna need Ducky." Ziva said.

"That has yet to be seen, Officer David." Tony and Ziva turned and saw Ducky walking toward them, pulling a gurney behind him.

"Good morning, Ducky." Tony said.

"Morning, Anthony." Ducky said, as he neared the body.

"Ziva, look for evidence and interview the witnesses." Tony said. "I'll take photos."

"Sure." Ziva said. She walked over to the two archaeologists who were sitting nearby. "Ziva David, HCIS. So, what happened?"

"Well, we were on our way to explore the Arbiter's Grounds when we stumbled across this guy." One of the archaeologists said.

"And then what?" Ziva asked.

"We called the cops and I guess they called you guys."

"Can I get your names, please?" Ziva asked.

"Solomon Moto." One man said.

"Arthur Hawkins." The other man said. Ziva scribbled them down.

"Thank you." Ziva said.

"You're welcome." Arthur said. Tony walked over.

"I'm all done with photos." He said. "Any evidence?"

"I haven't looked yet." Ziva said.

"Well, then, let's get to it."

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Washington, D.C...**_

Maria sat in a small apartment with a familiar red-haired, red-eyed girl about the age of 19.

"Thanks for getting me out of Termina, Ashley." Maria said.

"No problem." Ashley said. "But remember, you owe me."

"I know." Maria said. "Now, if you could just get those cops off of me."

"No luck there." Ashley said. "If my cousin is chasing you, he won't stop until you're either behind bars or six feet under. And he won't worry about which one. If you're killed while he's searching for you, he won't care. He'll bury you and call it a day."

"I trust you can aid me?" Maria asked.

"A little, but not much." Ashley said.

"Well, thanks anyway." Maria said.

_**Back in Gerudo Desert Field Office...**_

"Anything, yet, McGee?" Patrick asked, walking into the "squadroom".

"Uh, no, sir." McGee said.

_**Later...**_

Ziva, Tony and McGee were sitting in the "squadroom". Patrick walked in.

"What do you have, guys?" Patrick asked.

"Well, we found a couple of shell casings at the crime scene, which we sent to Abby." Ziva said.

"Ducky's still doing the autopsy on our Hylian guy." Tony said. "But, we did get an ID on him."

"Lenny Rabb." Ziva added.

"What do you have on him?" Patrick asked.

"He was a chief tech advisor for a company in Castle Town for the past week. BioFX Corp. Before that, he was a special effects artist." Tony said.

"Investigate his co-workers. Start with anyone who was working on the same project as him." Patrick said.

"On it, sir." Tony said.

_**Meanwhile, in the hospital...**_

Saria, Gibbs and Dr Atlas stood in CJ's room, talking.

"So, how exactly did all this happen to your husband, ma'am?" Dr Atlas asked.

"Damned if I know." Saria said. "He went chasing after Ganondorf, and we found him at his old restaurant in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Do you think Ganondorf did it?" Dr Atlas asked.

"Most likely." Saria said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Gibbs asked.

"Find and kill the bastard." Saria said.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

"Assistant Director Floyd, we have a suspect." Tony said.

"Who?" Patrick asked. Tony pulled up an ID.

"Alan Zoole." Tony said.

"He is a special effects artist at BioFX Corp. Working on the same project as Lenny Rabb." Ziva said.

"And he and Lenny were both up for the same promotion... to chief tech advisor." Tony said.

"Get him in here." Patrick said.

_**Later...**_

A Zora in a black suit sat in a square room with metal walls, a table and two metal chairs. Ziva walked in, placed a folder on the table and sat down across the table from the Zora.

"Mr Alan Zoole... You work for BioFX Corp, correct?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Alan said.

"And what do you do for them?" Ziva questioned.

"I work on biological special effects for movies and TV shows." Alan said.

"Biological special effects?" Ziva asked.

"On-screen blood splatter, exploding limbs, animations of internal organs... things of that nature." Alan said.

"And so did Lenny Rabb?" Ziva inquired.

"Yeah, until the other day when he got promoted." Alan said.

"A promotion you were up for as well, correct?"

"Wait a minute... You think I killed him because he got the promotion and I didn't?" Alan asked.

"Well..." Ziva pulled out the bag with the shell casings and placed them on the table. "We found your fingerprints on these shell casings. And the autopsy report stated that Lenny was shot in the head and killed.

"Th-that's impossible. I wore gloves. There's no way my prints could've been on the casings!" Alan exclaimed. Tony walked in, smiling. He cuffed Alan and stood him up.

"You're right. You're prints weren't on the casings. In fact, we haven't even finished checking them." Ziva said. "But, you just confessed to killing Lenny Rabb, and we have it on tape."

"Son of a-!" Tony smirked as he dragged Alan out of the interrogation room.

_**Later, in the "squadroom"...**_

Tony, Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desks. McGee was typing on his computer, and Tony and Ziva were eating Chinese take-out. Patrick walked in.

"McGee, any luck finding Maria?" He asked.

"No, sir." McGee said.

"Call it a day." Patrick said.

"Impressive work catching that killer, Ziva." McGee said.

"Thank you, McGee." Ziva said. Abby then walked in.

"Bad news, guys... I didn't get any prints of the shell casings." She said.

"We already caught the killer, Abby." Tony said.

"How?" Abby asked.

"Ziva tricked our prime suspect into confessing." Tony said.

"Wow...Impressive." Abby said.

_**In Castle Town Hospital...**_

Saria and Gibbs were talking with Dr Atlas, who had just finished running tests on CJ.

"How is he, doc?" Saria asked.

"Not good, ma'am. It could be some time before he wakes." Dr Atlas said. Saria walked into the room and over to CJ's bed. She grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Please, CJ... Wake up soon."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_When a Hylian Elder is killed, a security breach brings three agencies together..."_

"Assistant Director Floyd, meet Special Agent Tobias Fornell." Gibbs said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Patrick said.

"Good to see you, Jethro." Fornell said.

"You too, Tobias." Gibbs said.

"_And upon the case's end, a new issue turns up..."_

"I found the killer, sir." McGee said.

"Good. Who?" Patrick asked.

"Maria." McGee said.

"_Don't miss an exciting all-new episode of HCIS!"_

_______________________________________________________________________


	4. Patriot Gold

A blond-haired, green-eyed Hylian man stepped off a helicopter in Washington, D.C. He smiled as he looked down the road at the White House. Secret Service agents lined the street from the helipad to the White House. The man pressed a finger to his ear.

"I'm on my way to the meeting with the president, sir."

"Good. Remember: You're representing all of Hyrule here, John. Don't goof up. The last thing we need is to get on the bad side of the States."

"Yes, sir." Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the man fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his head. One of the secret service agents pressed a finger to his earpiece.

"Secure the White House. The Hylian rep was just shot."

**CHAPTER FOUR: Patriot Gold**

Gibbs and the team sat in the squad room back in Castle Town. Saria walked in, Lynn next to her.

"Morning, team." Saria said.

"Mmphm... Saria, you have to try these." Tony said, chunks of food flying out of his mouth.

"Is it Tuesday already?" Saria asked, walking over and grabbing a glazed donut.

"Yeah." Ziva said. "By the way, McGee, where'd you get these donuts?"

"Same place Saria did the other day." McGee said.

"Dough-Dough No-No?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." McGee said.

"Like I said, best donuts in the city." Saria said. "Now, finish your snack and gear up. You're heading to the States. A Hylian Elder was just killed on his way to a meeting with the president." Saria then walked into Patrick's office.

"Good morning, honey. What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to head with the team to the U.S." Saria said. "An elder was gunned down on the way to a meet with the president."

"What about you?" Patrick asked.

"On my way to see CJ." Saria said.

"Okay. I'll go." Patrick said.

_**Later, in Washington, D.C...**_

A helicopter, bearing the mark of Hyrule, landed softly on the front lawn of the White House. Patrick and the HCIS team stepped out, where they were greeted by a balding, white-haired, blue-eyed man in a button up shirt, black pants, and blue jacket with yellow lettering that read "FBI". Gibbs walked over to the man, shook his hand and smirked.

"Assistant Director Floyd, meet FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell." Gibbs said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Patrick said.

"Good to see you, Jethro." Fornell said.

"You too, Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Assistant Director, our Director has ordered that we work together on this case." Fornell said. "Since this man was killed on his way to a meeting with the president, it is considered a matter of national security." A brown-haired, silver-eyed man in a suit then walked over.

"We've also been ordered to work with you." The man said. "Secret Service Agent Jason Stone." Patrick shook the man's hand.

"Okay." Patrick said. "We're gonna need all the evidence you have, as well as a place to do our work from."

"You can work from FBI Headquarters." Fornell said. "Our agents are already in process of setting up a squadroom for you."

"What about doing the autopsy?" Ducky questioned.

"The D.C. medical examiner has allowed us use of his facilities." Fornell said. "As for Miss Sciuto, we have requisitioned some equipment and are setting up a temporary lab."

"Where's the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Right this way." Fornell said, as he led the team up the street to the crime scene. "We taped off the crime scene and called you guys right away."

"The only witnesses are the Secret Service agents that lined the street when the helo touched down." Agent Stone said.

"How many?" Gibbs asked.

"40, sir." Agent Stone said. "But there are only 24 here now."

"DiNozzo, talk to the twelve on the east side of the road. Ziva, the twelve on the west. McGee, photos and measurements."

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

"Got it." McGee said.

"All over it." Ziva said.

"Where's the president?" Gibbs asked.

"He was taken to Camp David just after the attack." Stone said.

"How many agents did you send with him?" Patrick asked.

"His normal protection, plus about 10 extra agents." Stone said.

"Marine One or Air Force One?" Gibbs asked.

"Air Force One, and it's backup for half the flight, then he switched to Marine One, as well as the two accompanying helos for the remainder of the flight." Stone said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So what did you see?" Tony was questioning a Secret Service agent.

"I saw Councilman Fredericks step off the helicopter, heard a gunshot and saw him drop dead." The agent answered.

---

"Then what did you do?" Ziva asked.

"We were ordered to secure the White House." Another agent said.

_**Back in Hyrule...**_

Saria sat at CJ's bedside, eyes closed and hands followed.

"Please, goddesses... Don't take him from me." She prayed. "I can't lose him. The country can't lose him. They need a leader, especially in these times." Dr Atlas then walked in.

"Your Highness? Sorry to bother you, but we thought you might want to see this." He said. He then led Saria to another room nearby. In it were various machines.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"We're monitoring your husband." Dr Atlas said. "But his readings are going crazy. It seems as if he's having a dream... Or a nightmare." In CJ's room, he lay in bed, still in his coma, but his eyes kept twitching, as if they were moving around.

---

"_So, you found me?" Ganondorf asked._

"_Of course." CJ said. "I wasn't letting you get away with killing my country. You only made two mistakes... The first was getting caught on camera. The second was calling me."_

_  
"Those weren't mistakes." Ganondorf said. "They were bait."_

"_What do you mean?" CJ asked. Ganondorf smiled as four Bokoblins emerged from the shadows of the restaurant, all holding swords. Ganondorf held back his hand and gathered a ball of shadow energy, ready to launch it, ending the director's life._

_CJ drew back his hand and gathered energy into it as well, ready to defend himself._

"_Time to end this..." CJ said._

"_One of us won't walk out of here alive." Ganondorf said. "And, it's not gonna be me."_

_CJ leaped into the air and launched a blast of shadow energy at Ganondorf, who dodged it, smiled and retaliated with his own blast. The four Bokoblins rushed at CJ, ready to kill._

"_Not today, Ganondorf." CJ said, as he sent a shock-wave of shadow energy out around him, knocking the four Bokoblinbs into the walls and stopping their hearts and lungs. Ganondorf, however, had formed a protective barrier with his magic._

"_I see you've gotten stronger, boy." Ganondorf said. "Bad move." Ganondorf held his hands together, forming a colossal ball of energy. CJ did the same. The two launched their attacks. Ganondorf swiftly jumped out of the way and smirked as his energy blast struck CJ and sent him flying into the kitchen wall, rendering him unconscious._

"_Finally... I'm rid of the King." Ganondorf smirked. "No one could survive that attack." He then walked away._

---

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Saria asked.

"Can't say. But, judging by his brain wave patterns, it can't be good." Dr Atlas said.

_**Back in D.C...**_

Patrick and Gibbs walked over to Ducky, who was examining the body.

"Time of death, Duck?" He asked.

"I'd say about 11:30 this morning." Ducky said.

"Makes sense." Patrick said. "He was meeting with the president for launch at noon."

Ziva and McGee then walked over to the group.

"I've finished taking photos and measurements, Boss." McGee said.

"And I've questioned the Secret Service." Ziva said. "They all said the same thing. The councilman got off the helicopter, was shot, dropped dead and they secured the White House and flew the president out before calling us."

"Any evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"I think Tony's scanning the scene." Ziva said.

"Well then help him, Ziva." Gibbs said. Ziva walked over to Tony, and McGee walked in the other direction.

"Found anything?" She asked.

"Aside from a size nine and a half shoe? No." Tony said.

"The victim was missing a shoe." Ziva said. "That could be his."

"Boss! I found something!" Gibbs walked over to McGee, who was bagging shell casings. Tony and Ziva walked over, shoe in hand.

"It looks like this guy didn't police his brass, Boss." Tony said.

"Yeah... I can see that, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. He stood up and smacked Tony in the back of the head. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Um, yeah... That's allI've got, Boss." Tony said.

"I've got something, Gibbs."

"What, Ziva?" Ziva pointed to the ground.

"A footprint." She said. "Well, actually, a shoe-print."

"McGee, get a mold." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss."

_**Later...**_

Gibbs walked into the makeshift squadroom.

"What do we have, team?" He asked.

"We're still running the shoe-print." McGee said.

"And, Abby's still checking for prints on the shell casings." Tony said. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Duck? Got anything?" He asked. "Mm-hmm. Okay. Yeah." He hung up.

"What's up, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Ducky has a cause and time of death." Gibbs said.

"Shot in the head, Boss?" Tony asked.

"No big surprise there." Gibbs said. His cell phone then rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, we're on our way."

"Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yup. She's got something." Gibbs said.

_**In Abby's lab...**_

"Abbymania!" Tony said, as the team walked in.

"Whaddya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I got our shoe print." Abby said. "It's a size nine and a half men's shoe. And, I got the brand. I checked the print from the logo on the bottom and it's a Nokino brand shoe. It's a special brand of shoe made by the Noki people on Isle Delfino in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Too bad we don't have the shoe." Ziva said.

"Actually, we do." Abby said. "It's the shoe you found at the crime scene. I'm looking at the inside to see if I can find out who wore it."

"Good. Let me know when you do." Gibbs said, starting to walk out.

"But wait, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "There's more. I got a hit on the prints on the shell casings." She pulled up an ID file. "Dave Fredericks."

"Isn't that the last name of our victim?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. He's our victim's brother." Abby said.

"McGee, run his passport. Find out if he's still here in the States." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Abby's computer then beeped. She pressed a button and looked at an ID file that came up. On it was a picture of the dead councilman.

"Got it. That shoe belonged to our dead guy." Abby said.

"Good work, Abby." Gibbs said, handing Abby a Caf-Pow. He then walked out, followed by Tony and Ziva.

_**Back in Hyrule...**_

Saria sat at CJ's bedside. She looked at her husband and frowned.

"Please, wake up CJ... Our country needs you." She prayed.

_**Back in the U.S...**_

McGee sat at his computer, typing commands into it.

"Boss, I found Dave." He said. He pressed a few buttons and put some security camera footage up on the nearby plasma TV. It showed a brown-haired, green-eyed man in a suit walking through an airport. He walked outside, into a nearby parking lot, got in a car and drove off. "He's back in Hyrule."

"Any doubt that he's our killer?" Gibbs asked.

"His prints were on the shell casings." Tony said.

"And the dead guy is his brother, and a councilman." Ziva said.

"And he's not." McGee added. "That gives him motive."

"Good." Gibbs said. "McGee, get Abby. I'll get Assistant Director Floyd. We're going home."

_**Later, at HCIS...**_

Gibbs sat in the interrogation room with Dave.

"It's not fair!" Dave shouted. "I'm just as qualified as he is! Why did he get the position on the council and I didn't!? So what if he was Dad's favorite! Well now, he'll never get anything before me!" Gibbs stood up, walked around the table and handcuffed Dave.

"You have the right to remain silent." Gibbs said. "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a trial with the Elder Council." Meanwhile, in the observation room, Tony and Ziva were watching the interrogation.

"Sounds like someone has Daddy issues." Tony said.

"Kinda like you." Ziva joked.

"Zip it." Tony replied.

_**Later...**_

Saria walked into the squadroom.

"Have you guys found Maria yet?" She asked.

"I'm running her passport." McGee said. His computer then beeped. "Oh no..."

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I found Maria." McGee said. "She's here in Hyrule."

"I've got her now." Saria smirked.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_Saria gives the team some good news for once..."_

"Enjoy your coffee and take-out at home, guys." She said. "It's King's Day. Take the day off."

"King's Day?" Tony asked.

"It's a holiday in Hyrule, celebrated in honor of the king." Saria said. "On top of that, it's my husband's birthday. And, I know all King's Day festivities are cancelled, but I'm going to visit him at the hospital, so you can have the day off."

"Thanks, Director." Tony said.

"_And she gets shocking news when she gets to the hospital..."_

"Miss Saria, we have news..." Dr Atlas said. Saria looked into CJ's room and gasped.

"It... It can't be..." She said.

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS next week!"_

_______________________________________________________________________


	5. King's Day

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_Hi, Saria." Abby said. "What's up?"_

"_Got a sniper rifle for you." Saria said._

"_Sweet." Abby said._

"_Check it for prints." Saria said. "Did you get anything on the bullets?"  
_

"_Yeah. Three guns, three owners." Abby said. "Bullet number one. The one in the floor. It traces back to a sniper rifle."_

"_Can you find the owner of the rifle?" Saria asked._

"_Yeah. I traced the serial number on the bullet." Abby said. "It comes back to our dead Zora chief."_

_  
"You're telling me it was Mirau's gun?" Saria asked._

"_Yeah." Abby said. "And I found dried blood on the bullet. I traced it and it turned out to be Melvin's."_

_  
"So, whoever owns this gun now killed Melvin?" Saria asked._

"_It looks like it." Abby said._

_--_

"_What do you have for me?" Saria asked, walking in._

"_I got a hit on the prints on that snipe rifle." Abby said._

"_Who?" Saria asked._

_  
"A Gerudo woman." Abby said. "Maria Boondura."_

"_Nice work." Saria said._

_---_

_Saria walked into the squadroom, grabbed the remote for the plasma and pulled up an ID file for Maria._

_  
"Team, we have a situation." She said._

_  
"Hey, that's the woman from the crime scene at Lake Hylia." McGee said._

_  
"What did you say, McGee?" Saria asked._

_  
"That woman was up at the top of the cliffs at the crime scene CJ sent us to at Lake Hylia." McGee said. He pulled up the crime scene photo and showed it to Saria._

"_Did she have a connection to the case?" Saria asked._

_  
"We don't know." McGee said. "We tried to find her, but she left the country for a vacation in Termina."_

_  
"Has she returned yet?" Saria asked._

"_I don't know." McGee said._

_  
"Well, find out." Saria said. "She fired the shot that killed Melvin. CJ knew and he shot Melvin to cover up for this Gerudo. Find her. I want to know why he protected her." With that, she walked out._

_---_

_Saria walked into the squadroom._

"_Have you guys found Maria yet?" She asked._

"_I'm running her passport." McGee said. His computer then beeped. "Oh no..."_

"_What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked._

_  
"I found Maria." McGee said. "She's here in Hyrule."_

"_I've got her now." Saria smirked._

* * *

"Doctor, look at this!"

"What is that?"

"His brain wave patterns! It's impossible!"

"Call Queen Saria! She needs to see this!"

**CHAPTER FIVE: King's Day**

"Man, nothing like wrapping up a case with some good take-out." Tony said, taking a bite of his chow mein.

"Mm... I know. This stuff is great." McGee said.

"Better than Big Wong." Ziva said. Gibbs and Saria walked in. Gibbs smiled and placed a cup of coffee on everyone's desk.

"Good work back there, team." He said. Saria walked over to the team and smiled.

"Enjoy your coffee and take-out at home, guys." She said. "It's King's Day. Take the day off."

"King's Day?" Tony asked.

"It's a holiday in Hyrule, celebrated in honor of the king." Saria said. "On top of that, it's my husband's birthday. And, I know all King's Day festivities are cancelled, but I'm going to visit him at the hospital, so you can have the day off."

"Thanks, Director." Tony said.

"You're welcome." Saria said.

_**Later, at the hospital...**_

Saria walked into the hospital. She pushed the door to the trauma center, but it didn't open. She walked over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, I need to get in to see my husband." She said.

"Sorry, ma'am, medical personnel only." The nurse said.

"You must be new." Saria said.

"Just started today, ma'am." The nurse said. Saria pulled out an HCIS badge.

"Let me in. I'm the Acting Director of HCIS, here to see my husband, the Director." She said.

"Sorry, ma'am." The nurse said. "I can't let you in."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Saria reached into her bag.

"Shooting your way in?" The nurse asked, nervously. Saria laughed.

"I didn't bring a weapon." She said. She pulled out a handkerchief with the Hylian royal crest on it and held it up so the crest was visible. "Queen's orders. Let me in." The nurse gasped.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty." She said. She pressed a button, opening the door. "Go on through." Saria walked into the trauma center, where she was stopped by Dr Atlas.

"Miss Saria, we have news..." Dr Atlas said. Saria looked into CJ's room and gasped.

"It... It can't be..." She said. She rushed into CJ's room and hugged her husband.

"Who... are you and why are you hugging me?" CJ asked. Saria stepped back and gasped.

"I...I'm your wife..." Saria said.

"Wife?" CJ asked. "I'm too young to be married." He looked around. "Why am I in the hospital?" He looked at the clock on his wall, which read 5:47. He started to stand up and almost fell over. Saria and Dr Atlas caught him, and helped him back into bed.

"You need to lie down, CJ." Saria said.

"I can't!" CJ said. "I have to be at Kylie's house in 10 minutes! I promised her parents I'd babysit her tonight!" Saria looked puzzled for a moment.

"CJ... What year is it?"

"2004." CJ said.

"And what is the date?" Dr Atlas asked.

"June 12." CJ replied. Dr Atlas walked outside with Saria.

"This is bad..." He said. "He thinks it's 2004. Tell me, who is this Kylie that he mentioned?"

"A girl he used to babysit when he lived in the... Dear Nayru, he thinks he still lives in the United States!" Saria realized.

"Which means?" Dr Atlas asked.

"Which means... he thinks he still babysits an 11-year-old girl named Kylie every few nights, he's not King of Hyrule, and... he doesn't know me." Saria said.

"Amnesia." Dr Atlas said.

"Serious amnesia. What can we do?" Saria asked.

"Well, it's probably just temporary, but I would suggest doing what you can to try to help him recover any lost memories." Dr Atlas said.

"I'll see what I can do." Saria said. She walked back into CJ's room and sat down next to his bed.

"Listen to me, CJ... It's not June 12, 2004. It's January 29, 2009. Your 21st birthday. King's Day in the country of Hyrule. That's where you are. You're the King, CJ. I'm your wife. My name is Saria."

"That's not possible." CJ said. "I would never leave Kylie."

"Well, in a way, you didn't." Saria said. "She followed you to Hyrule after you and I got married."

"No! I'm not married! I'm too young!!" CJ exclaimed. Saria pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi, Daddy. I need a few things. I'm in CJ's hospital room. Please hurry." She said. "He thinks it's 2004 and he's still in the States. He doesn't remember me or being King of Hyrule. Okay, thanks."

_**Later...**_

Patrick walked into CJ's room, holding a box.

"What do you need first?" Patrick asked.

"Start with the white teddy bear." Saria said. Patrick pulled out a white teddy bear wearing a red bow tie. She showed it to CJ.

"CJ... Do you recognize this?" She asked. "You gave it to me on our first date."

"I... I think so... Something seems... familiar." CJ said.

---

"_Wait, Saria... I have something for you." CJ and Saria were standing on a dock in a city in the United States. Saria was preparing to board a boat with the Hylian Insignia on it: The Triforce above a red Phoenix. CJ pulled out a white bear wearing a red bow tie from behind him. Saria took it and smiled._

"_Aw, that's so sweet." She said._

"_I'll miss you." CJ said._

"_I'll miss you, too." She said. The two kissed briefly, before Saria and her parents boarded the boat and headed home._

---

"Saria..." CJ said.

"You remember?" Saria asked.

"Yeah. We went on our first date to Olive Garden. Best night of my life." CJ said, smiling. Saria kissed him and smiled.

"You remember our date... that's a start." She said. She turned to her dad.

"What next?" Patrick asked.

"The boat ticket, the melted red candle and the picture of me holding Lynn in the hospital." Saria said. "And you might want to step out of the room for this, Daddy."

"I'm not gonna ask." Patrick said, as he handed Saria the stuff she wanted and walked out. Saria closed the door and walked back over to CJ's bed. She showed him the ticket and the candle.

"And this? From the first trip you made to Hyrule?" She asked. CJ looked hard for a moment and gasped.

"The hotel..." He mumbled.

---

"_Come on, CJ. You'll love this." Saria was walking through Castle Town with CJ. The street lights added a unique glow to the city. She smiled as they came to a ten-story hotel. A sign out front read "The Goronio Hotel: If your stay is rocky, it's on the house"._

_  
"What's this?" CJ asked._

"_Just follow me." Saria said. She led CJ up to the third floor and into a hotel room. The room was filled with lit candles, and rose petals were scattered across the bed. She smiled as she walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Romantic music soon filled the room. She then grabbed a nearby bottle and sprayed a mist through the room. The scent of pumpkin then filled the air._

"_What's all this, Saria?" CJ asked._

"_A good night." Saria said, as she walked over to CJ. She pushed him back slowly until he stumbled and fell back on the bed. She pulled off her shirt, followed by pants, bra and underwear and tossed them aside. She climbed onto the bed and unbuttoned CJ's pants._

"_What's... going on?" CJ asked._

"_Just be quiet, and enjoy what's next..." Saria said, smiling, as she pulled the sheets over her and CJ._

_Some time later, Saria climbed out of bed and slipped her clothes back on._

_  
"What did you think?" She asked._

_  
"Better than I dreamed it would be." CJ said._

_  
"First time?" Saria asked. CJ nodded. "Me too."_

---

Saria held up the picture of her and Lynn in the hospital.

"Remember her?" She asked, pointing to Lynn. CJ gasped.

"Lynn..." He said.

---

"_Look at her, CJ... She's beautiful." Saria was laying in a hospital bed, holding a baby girl with blue eyes._

"_She has your eyes, babe." CJ said, kissing Saria on the forehead._

"_What should we name her?" Saria asked._

"_How about Lynn?" CJ asked._

"_What about a middle name?" Saria asked._

"_What do you have in mind?" CJ asked._

"_I'm thinking.... Megan." Saria said._

"_Lynn Megan... I like it." CJ said._

_  
"Me too." Saria said._

---

"That night in the hotel... That was the first time I came to visit you here in Hyrule." CJ said. "And..."

"...And it was the night I got pregnant with Lynn." Saria said. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Dad, you can come in." She then walked over to CJ's TV and put a DVD in the DVD player. "Here's the next piece..."

The DVD began to play.

---

_A group of people sat in comfortable chairs on the lawn of Hyrule Castle. They were neatly lined up in two groups: ten rows of ten chairs, with an aisle separating the two groups. At the end of the aisle was Patrick, dressed in a white suit. In front of him were CJ an Saria. CJ was wearing a black tux and Saria was wearing a flowing white dress. In a seat in the front row was Saria's mom, Becky, and on her lap was 6-month-old Lynn._

"_Do you, Saria Floyd, take Charles Francis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Patrick asked._

"_I do." Saria said._

_  
"And do you, Charles Francis, take Saria Floyd to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Patrick asked._

_  
"I do." CJ said._

"_By the power vested in me, by the gods of Hyrule, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Patrick said. "You may kiss the bride." CJ pulled Saria into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Not that much." Everyone laughed. CJ broke the kiss and chuckled._

---

Saria stopped the DVD.

"Okay. You said it's January 2009. That was July 2007. What about the past year?" CJ asked.

"Well, after you and I were married, you moved here to Hyrule with me, and that's when we took the throne as King and Queen." Saria said. She held up CJ's badge. "And, this is your badge. From..." CJ interrupted her.

"From HCIS." CJ said. "The agency your dad created. Why do I have a badge?" Saria held up a photo of Chief Mirau, dead on the ground. CJ gasped. "Gibbs..." He mumbled.

---

"_You sicko!" Mat said, as a ball of blue energy appeared in his hand. He then kicked Mirau in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. He went behind him and slammed him in the head, knocking him to the ground. "That should've killed him."_

"_Just to be sure." CJ pointed his gun to Mirau and pulled the trigger, planting a bullet in his head. He walked over to Gibbs and shook his hand. "Thank you for your help. I'll find a way to repay you.... In fact, I understand you like coffee. The Gorons on Death Mountain grow some great coffee beans. I'll send you some."_

"_Thank you." Gibbs said._

---

"Good. So, you remember Gibbs and his team?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "But, what about Kylie? What happened to her since I left?"

"Well..."

---

_Gibbs sat in interrogation with a brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl about the age of 15. Sitting next to her was a silver-haired, green-eyed woman in a suit. The girl wore a black sweatshirt, black jeans, a spiked dog collar and dark eyeliner._

_  
Gibbs placed a picture of James on the table._

"_Do you recognize this guy?" Gibbs asked._

_  
"Yeah. He's the stupid babysitter my Mom hired to watch me." The girl, Kylie, said. "Why?"_

"He turned up dead today." Gibbs said.

"_And you think I did it?" Kylie asked._

_  
"Well, we found this." Gibbs said, pulling out a evidence bag with the syringe in it. "It had been used to inject Purple Chu Jelly into James's body, and we also found your fingerprints on it."_

"_So? I didn't kill him." Kylie said._

_  
"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Gibbs said. "If you're covering for someone, just tell me now."_

---

"Are you telling me Kylie's in Hyrule? And she killed someone?" CJ asked.

"Not quite, babe." Saria said.

---

"_Abby just called. Said she's got something else." McGee said._

_  
"I'll go see." Gibbs said. "Keep an eye on our guest." Gibbs walked away and the others turned their attention to Kylie and the woman next to her._

_  
"Kylie, if you didn't kill him, why'd you bring me here?" The woman, Kylie's lawyer, asked. Kylie was silent. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you, Kylie. Why'd you bring me here?"_

"I did kill him!" Kylie exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. McGee and Tony gasped.

"_But why?" Kylie's lawyer asked._

_  
"Because he tried to rape me!" Kylie said._

---

"She confessed?" CJ asked.

"Dear Nayru, dude! I'm not done with the story!" Saria exclaimed.

---

"_What do we do, Boss?" McGee asked._

_  
"Nothing." Gibbs said._

_  
"But she killed James." McGee said._

_  
"She didn't kill James." Gibbs said. "Abby found three sets of prints on the syringe. Kylie, James and..." They turned to interrogation._

"_I swear to Nayru, Amy, if I go to jail for this, you're dead!" Kylie said. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and McGee._

"_James didn't try to rape Kylie." Gibbs said. "If Ducky checked her for signs of rape, he wouldn't find any. He might find a sperm sample that matches James, but that's it."_

_--_

_Amy and Kylie sat in the squadroom with Gibbs and his team. Kylie smiled as her parents walked in. Gibbs and Tony walked over to Kylie and her parents as McGee handcuffed Amy. Gibbs and Tony smirked as they did the same._

_  
"Mr and Mrs Howard." Gibbs said. "You're under arrest for the murder of James Zoulan."_

_  
"As are you, Ms Cruz." McGee said to Amy._

_  
"What? We didn't kill him!" Kylie mother said._

"_Save it." Gibbs said. "We know you found out that your daughter was sleeping with and doing drugs with her babysitter, so you hired Amy to kill him. Of course, what you didn't count on was her framing your daughter for the murder." McGee looked at Amy._

_  
"And you didn't expect to get caught." He said._

"_I guess the director did have a reason for putting us on this case." McGee said._

_  
"I'm not so sure, McGee." Ziva said. "Something just isn't right."_

---

"So, who's badge is that?" CJ asked.

"That's yours." Saria said.

"I'm an HCIS field agent?" CJ asked.

"No... You're..."

---

"_Patrick... I'm sorry to do this, but.." CJ was sitting in the HCIS Director's office with Patrick. "This agency was completely unable to catch the Zora Sniper until I requested that NCIS send Special Agent Gibbs and his team." He placed a paper on Patrick's desk and stamped it with the royal seal._

"_CJ... Are you?"_

_  
"I'm sorry, Patrick... By order of the King of Hyrule, you are hereby demoted to HCIS Assistant Director." CJ said. "And, I am stepping up as Director."_

---

"I'm the Director?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Saria said.

"It's true." Patrick said.

"But, why?" CJ asked. "And how did I end up here?" Saria swallowed and pulled out a picture of Ganondorf. CJ gasped as memories flooded back to him.

---

"_Gibbs... Any new developments?" He asked._

"_Not yet." Gibbs said._

"_Actually, I did discover something." Everyone looked to the nearby elevator, where Ducky stood. He walked over to the group and looked at CJ. "Using the new equipment you gave me, I determined that the magic that killed our Zora friend was of the shadow element." CJ smiled._

_  
"Then, I have our killer." CJ said._

"_Just from that?" McGee asked._

_  
"It's like I told Gibbs earlier... Few people in Hyrule have magic powerful enough to stop someone's heart and lungs." CJ said. "And there are only two people in Hyrule with shadow element magic that strong."_

"_Let me guess... One of them is Ganondorf?" Tony asked._

"_Correct." CJ said._

_--_

"_Here." Mike said._

"_Thanks." CJ said, stamping the paper with the seal of the King of Hyrule. "Let's go." The two then got up and walked out into the squad room. "Everyone. Welcome HCIS Special Agent Mike Franks." CJ said. "Welcome to the team, Mike."_

"_Thank you, Director." Mike said, smiling. "But what were those papers you had me fill out?"_

"_Citizenship papers." CJ said. "You are now a citizen of Hyrule."_

_--_

_CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Patrick._

"_I spoke to Ducky and he told me that the Zora Council members were killed by a blast of shadow magic." CJ said. "On top of finding those two Sages dead in Ordon Village, I stand by my theory."_

_  
"You think this is the handiwork of Ganondorf?" Patrick asked._

"_You think it isn't?" CJ questioned._

_  
"I didn't say that." Patrick said._

"_He's right, Dad." Saria said. "It all sounds like Ganondorf's work."_

_  
"Well, I'm clearly outnumbered." Patrick said._

_--_

"_No surprise here... The Sages and the Ordon Council were all killed the same way." Ducky said._

_  
"Shadow magic?" CJ asked._

_  
"Shadow magic." Ducky nodded. CJ headed back to the squad room, where the team waited._

"_What's up, Director?" Gibbs asked._

"_The elders were killed by a blast of shadow magic... On top of everything else that's happened since I brought you guys here, I have no doubt that Ganondorf's behind all this." CJ said._

_--_

"_Tell me you have something!" CJ exclaimed, storming into the squadroom._

"_Uh, no Director... we don't." Tony said._

_  
"One-third of my country is dead! Stop sitting on your asses and find this killer!!" CJ yelled, as he walked into his office and slammed the door._

--

"_Where are you going?" Saria asked._

"To take care of things and rid this country of Ganondorf once and for all..." CJ said.

--

_CJ smiled as he walked up to a small restaurant in a bustling port city. A worn down sign on the restaurant read "The Hungry Hylian". CJ walked in, where Ganondorf waited._

_  
"So, you found me?" Ganondorf asked._

"_Of course." CJ said. "I wasn't letting you get away with killing my country. You only made two mistakes... The first was getting caught on camera. The second was calling me."_

_  
"Those weren't mistakes." Ganondorf said. "They were bait."_

_  
"What do you mean?" CJ asked. Ganondorf smiled as four Bokoblins emerged from the shadows of the restaurant, all holding swords. Ganondorf held back his hand and gathered a ball of shadow energy, ready to launch it, ending the director's life._

_CJ drew back his hand and gathered energy into it as well, ready to defend himself._

"_Time to end this..." CJ said._

"_One of us won't walk out of here alive." Ganondorf said. "And, it's not gonna be me."_

_CJ leaped into the air and launched a blast of shadow energy at Ganondorf, who dodged it, smiled and retaliated with his own blast. The four Bokoblins rushed at CJ, ready to kill._

"_Not today, Ganondorf." CJ said, as he sent a shockwave of shadow energy out around him, knocking the four Bokoblinbs into the walls and stopping their hearts and lungs. Ganondorf, however, had formed a protective barrier with his magic._

"_I see you've gotten stronger, boy." Ganondorf said. "Bad move." Ganondorf held his hands together, forming a colossal ball of energy. CJ did the same. The two launched their attacks. Ganondorf swiftly jumped out of the way and smirked as his energy blast struck CJ and sent him flying into the kitchen wall, rendering him unconscious._

---

"Tell me you've caught that bastard." CJ said.

"No... not yet." Saria frowned.

"Well, the good thing is, he probably thinks I'm dead." CJ said. "That gives me the element of surprise."

"One more thing." Saria said. "He has a partner. A Gerudo named Maria Boondura. She's the one who really shot Melvin. I found her bullet buried in the floor of the Spirit Temple. Tell me, CJ, why'd you cover up for her?"

"When Melvin got shot, I knew the shooter must've been with Ganondorf." CJ said. "I wanted to find them myself, so they'd lead me to Ganondorf."

"Yeah, look how well going after Ganondorf alone went." Saria said, sarcastically.

"Zip it and give me a blue potion." CJ said. Saria pulled a bottle full of blue liquid out of her pocket and handed it to CJ. He quickly drank it and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better." He said. His cell phone then rang.

"I got it." Saria said.

"No." CJ said. "Give it to me, please." Saria handed CJ the phone and he answered it. "This is CJ."

"CJ, help me..." A scared voice said from the other line.

"Who is this?" CJ asked.

"It's Shaylene." The voice said. CJ could hear her crying on the other end. He gasped, realizing who it was.

"Lele? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked, shocked and worried.

"I've been kidnapped. Please... help me..."

"I'm on my way." CJ said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode...

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_Having recovered from his coma, CJ resumes control of HCIS..."_

"Babe, thanks for leading the agency in my abscence." CJ said. "And, Patrick, thank you for choosing someone so trustworthy to lead the agency."

"You're welcome, CJ." Saria said.

"I knew there was no one better to lead than the woman who knows the Director the best, CJ." Patrick said.

"_And his first case back is one of a personal matter..."_

"CJ, I need help." Shaylene whispered. "I've been separated from my parents and Jennette. I don't know where I am, but I need help. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Lele." CJ said. "My agents will find you. Just hang on. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"_But is there more to it than just aiding a friend?"_

"CJ... There's something you're not telling me about Shaylene." Saria said.

"I... I can't say anything..." CJ said. "It's just... it's not right."

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS next week here on !"_


	6. The King and I

CJ sat in his hospital room with Saria and Patrick. He was talking on the phone.

"CJ, I need help." Shaylene whispered. "I've been separated from my parents and Jennette. I don't know where I am, but I need help. Someone kidnapped me. I don't know who, but I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Shay." CJ said. "My agents will find you. Just hang on. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Please hurry..." Shaylene said, crying.

**CHAPTER SIX: The King and I**

CJ walked out to the nurse's station, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Saria and Patrick walked behind him.

"Sir, you can't leave! You're not fully recovered!" The nurse said. CJ smiled.

"King's orders. Release me, or you'll be living in another country." CJ said. The nurse pulled out some paperwork and stamped it.

"You're free to go, Your Majesty." She said.

"Thank you." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs and his team sat in the squadroom. CJ, Saria and Patrick walked in. Everyone stood up and gasped.

"Director! You're okay!"

"Yes. And, I'm sorry to call you in so late, but I need your help." CJ said. "McGee, I need you to run a trace on a cell phone number."

"Okay, I just need the number." McGee said.

"978 555 0565." CJ said. McGee typed the number into his computer. It began to trace it until suddenly it stopped and the screen read "Trace Incomplete". McGee scanned the screen.

"I can't get a fix." He said. "The phone must be turned off."

"That's not good. Her captor must've found her phone." CJ said. "DiNozzo! Ziva! Put out a missing persons alert." He then pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Ziva. "The two adults and the older girl. The mother is Brenda Johnson. The father is Dave Johnson, and the older girl in Jennette Johnson."

"What about the little girl?" Ziva asked.

"Shaylene Johnson." CJ said. "That's the girl who's phone I wanted McGee to trace. She's an old neighbor and friend of mine. She called me while I was in the hospital. Said she was captured, she doesn't know by whom, and she doesn't know where she is. Now, get the alert out. We find her family and they may be able to help us find her." He then walked into his office. Saria quickly followed. She shut the door and locked it.

"CJ... There's something you're not telling me about Shaylene." Saria said.

"I... I can't say anything..." CJ said. "It's just... it's not right."

"Not right?" Saria asked. "Not right is keeping a secret from your wife. Especially after she helped you recover your memory."

"Just drop it. Please." CJ said. His phone then rang. "Hello?"

"CJ, it's me."

"Shay, are you okay?"

"For now." Shaylene said, her voice quivering.

"Stay on the phone, please." CJ said. He walked out of the office and into the squadroom. "McGee! Start the trace again! Now!!"

"Please hurry and find me, CJ." Shaylene said. "I don't want to die."

"You're not gonna die, I promise." CJ said. "Tell me, Shay, what can you see?"

"Not much. I'm in a room with just a bed." Shaylene said.

"Any windows?" CJ asked.

"No, but it's really h- uh oh, I gotta go." Shaylene said, before hanging up. McGee frowned.

"I couldn't finish the trace. The phone is off again and I can't get a signal."

"Damn..." CJ said, before walking back into his office. Patrick and Saria quickly followed. CJ walked over to Saria and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Saria asked.

"Babe, thanks for leading the agency in my absence." CJ said. "And, Patrick, thank you for choosing someone so trustworthy to lead the agency."

"You're welcome, CJ." Saria said.

"I knew there was no one better to lead than the woman who knows the Director the best, CJ." Patrick said.

"I guess you have a point there, Patrick." CJ said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go bug my team to get working on this case." He then walked back out into the squadroom.

"Sit rep, team." He said.

"The missing persons report is out, Director." Tony said.

"I ran a check on the parents and got a hit for a rental car they have here in Hyrule." Ziva said. "Are they suspects in the girl's disappearance?"

"No. There's no motive, or logic that says their guilty." CJ said. "Put out a BOLO on the rental. Maybe something'll turn up."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked off the elevator into the squadroom. Everyone was sitting there, eating take-out.

"Anything yet, team?" He asked.

"We got a hit on the BOLO." Ziva said. "A couple Zoras found it at the bottom of Lake Hylia, empty."

"Of course." CJ said. "That's just my luck." His cell phone rang. He looked at McGee, who quickly started a trace, before answering it. "This is CJ."

"CJ... It's me again."

"Shay, please... stay on the line." CJ said, slight fear in his voice. "It's the only way we can find you."

"I don't know how long I'll be able to stay on." Shaylene said.

"Just stay on as long as you can, okay, kiddo?" CJ asked.

"Okay." Shaylene said. McGee looked at CJ and moved his hands in a circular motion, indicating he needed more time.

"Okay, Shay. Try to open the door in your room enough to see outside but not so your captor catches you." CJ said.

"I can't." Shaylene said. "My feet are chained to the bed."

"And your hands aren't?" CJ asked.

"No. He didn't have time." Shaylene said. "Someone started knocking on the door to his house and he ran out to answer it."

"Is that how you still have your cell phone?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, I've been able to- uh oh, he's coming." Shaylene said.

"Shay, listen to me. Put your phone on silent and hide it somewhere. As long as it's on, we can find you. Do not turn your phone off. Please." CJ said.

"Okay." Shaylene said. "But, please hurry." With that she hung up.

"I couldn't complete the trace." McGee said. "But, if she left her phone on, I should be able to track the GPS in it and find her." With that, he began tracking the phone.

"You better do this fast, Agent McGee." CJ said.

"You heard him, McNerd. Do your tech stuff fast." Tony said. Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." He said.

"I've almost got it." McGee said. Suddenly, the fix was lost. "I lost it, but she's somewhere in the Gerudo Desert."

"Okay. You guys keep trying to find her family." CJ said. "I'm gonna go out into the desert and look for her. If anything changes, call me immediately."

_**Later...**_

CJ wandered the Gerudo Desert, garbed in a black field jacket, HCIS hat and his t-shirt and jeans. At his waist was a silenced pistol and his badge. He wandered through the desert, shivering in the freezing cold nighttime desert air. He wandered around, and around midnight, his cell phone began to ring.

"Shay?" He answered.

"Yeah." Shaylene replied.

"Why'd you turn your phone off?" CJ asked.

"I didn't." Shaylene said.

"Are your feet still chained down?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, CJ heard a door slam in the background. A new voice, deeper, male, could be heard.

"You little bitch! You thought you could hide a phone from me?!" Suddenly, the line was cut.

"Damn..." CJ said. His phone rang again. "This is CJ."

"We found her, Director." McGee said. "She on the eastern side of the desert. I sent you the coordinates." CJ checked his phone.

"Thanks, McGee." He said, before hanging up. He rushed through the desert until he came to a long, deep canyon. He looked up the edge of the canyon and saw a small shack. He rushed up, drew his gun, kicked open the front door, and heard a scream.

"Shay! I'm coming!!" He kicked open a door in the back, which led to an isolated, windowless bedroom. Shaylene was handcuffed to the bed, naked. The man was standing over her, his pants lowered. CJ lashed out with his foot, knocking the criminal to the ground.

"Get the Hell away from her!!" He exclaimed. He looked at Shaylene. The criminal stood up and threw a punch toward CJ. CJ kicked him again, knocking him back, out the door. The criminal stumbled back, and CJ kicked him again, knocking him out into the desert.

"You're gonna pay for what you did." CJ said, pulling out the pistol. The man got scared.

"No! No no no no! Wait! Wait! I didn't do anything to her, I swear! Check her, she's clean!" He exclaimed.

"I'm after you for what you were _gonna_do." CJ said. "Not what you did." He then shot the man in the groin.

"Aaahhh!!" The man cried out in pain.

"Oh, too bad. Looks like you'll never have kids." CJ said, before shooting the man in the head, killing him. "Now you definitely won't." He then pushed the man's body off of cliff to the bottom of Gerudo Canyon, where it was consumed quickly by a group of skeletal dogs, known as Stalhounds. CJ then walked back inside to the house and untied Shaylene. Scared, she wrapped her arms around CJ.

"Come on, let's get you back to HCIS." CJ said. "You'll be safe there."

_**Later...**_

CJ and Shaylene walked into the squadroom. He walked her into his office, where she sat down on the couch he had set up.

"Are you all right?" CJ asked.

"Y-yeah." Shaylene said.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital. You need to be checked out... Just to make sure you're okay." CJ said.

"I'm fine." Shaylene protested.

"I still have to make sure." CJ said.

"Fine." Shaylene said. Saria then walked in.

"Agent Gibbs wants you, babe." She said. CJ pointed to Shaylene.

"Saria, this is Shaylene. Shaylene, this is my wife, Saria." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Shaylene." Saria said.

"You too." Shaylene said. CJ walked outside and Saria followed him.

"CJ. What is the deal with Shaylene?" Saria asked. "You've been so focused on this case, it worries me."

"I told you. I can't say anything..." CJ said.

Saria sighed. "Fine... I won't push the issue." She said, walking back into CJ's office. CJ walked down into the squadroom.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked.

"We got a hit on the missing persons report." Gibbs said.

"What is it?" CJ asked.

"The older girl, Jennette, was found dead in Zora's Domain." Gibbs said. McGee's phone then rang.

"Special Agent McGee." He answered. "Yes. Okay, thank you."

"What's up, Agent McGee?" CJ asked.

"The parents were just found dead in the Ordon Woods." McGee said.

"Gibbs, McGee... Get Rali and go get Jennette's body." CJ said. "Ziva and Tony, take Ducky and go get the parents."

"On it, Director." Tony said.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into his office.

"I'll see you at home, babe." Saria said, walking out. Shaylene hugged CJ.

"Thanks, CJ. You saved my life." Shaylene said.

"I'd do anything for you, Shay." CJ smiled.

"Really?" Shaylene asked.

"Of course. You're like a little sister to me, kiddo. I love you." CJ said.

_**Later, in Autopsy...**_

Gibbs and the team walked into Autopsy. CJ and Shaylene followed behind them.

"Shay, there's something I have to show you." He said. "This is gonna shock you, but I think you need to see this. We found your parents and sister, but..." CJ walked Shaylene over to three nearby autopsy tables. He pulled back the sheets, revealing Shaylene's parents and sister.

"Mom... Dad... Jennette..." Shaylene's eyes began to water. CJ pulled her into a tight embrace, comforting her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. He looked at Ducky. "So, what's the deal?"

"Well. It's no mystery how they were killed." Ducky said. He pulled back the sheets. CJ flinched. "Multiple gunshots wounds to the chest."

"Straight to the heart." CJ said.

"I've already sent the bullets to Abby." Ducky said.

"Okay, thank you, Doctor." CJ said, walking out. The team was later called into Abby's lab.

"I traced the bullets to a gun registered to a man named Hank Stevens." Abby said, pulling up an ID file.

"I know him!" Shaylene said.

"That's the guy that kidnapped you." CJ said.

"Yeah, but he also came to our house a few weeks ago." Shaylene said. "He works at my school as a janitor. He tried to get me to be his 'secret girlfriend' as he called it, I told my mom and dad, and they told him off. I just can't believe he followed us here, and I didn't even realize that it was him who took me."

"Well, he's gone now." CJ said. Everyone looked puzzled. "I killed him when I rescued Shaylene. And, I'm glad I did." He turned to Shaylene. "Now, let's get you checked out at the hospital and make sure you're okay."

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

_  
"Having found Shaylene, CJ returns to his normal work at HCIS._ _And things kick right back into action when a strange case surfaces..."_

"Gear up, team. A Zora Council member just found a Goron's head in his mail." Gibbs said.

"That's no way to get... a-head in life." Tony joked. CJ walked by and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Completely inappropriate, Agent DiNozzo." He said.

"_Don't miss out on an all-new HCIS... Next week!"_


	7. Love and Hate

A Zora walked along Zora's River, garbed in a suit. He unbuttoned his jacket, took it off and slung it over his shoulder. He smiled as his reached the waterfall pool of Zora's Domain. He walked up the cliffside trails and soon found himself at one of the many house carved into the cliffs. The door was silver, and the rock had been painted with different colorful designs.

"Finally. I'm home." The man said. He opened his mailbox and pulled out his mail. He looked down at his door and saw a box. He grabbed the box and walked inside, scanning through his mail. "Bills... bills... junk mail... jury duty..." He said, tossing everything behind him as he walked. He sat down on his couch, took out his knife and sliced the box open. He looked inside and gasped.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Love and Hate**

Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva sat in the squadroom, eating donuts and drinking coffee.

"Man, I have got to start going to Dough-Dough No-No more often." Tony said.

"I know. These things are amazing." McGee commented.

"I do not see what is so great about these donuts. I have had far better pastries in Israel." Ziva said.

"If your Israeli pastries are so good, bring some in some time, Ziva." Tony said.

"That is harder than it sounds, Tony." Ziva said. CJ then walked in with Saria and Patrick.

"There had better be a donut there for me." CJ said.

"Um, well..." Tony said, handing him a donut.

"Hey, Director."

"Yeah, Agent Gibbs?" CJ asked.

"I know this is a little late, but Happy Birthday." Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Gibbs." CJ said, grabbing a donut. "And thanks fo the donut, DiNozzo." He and Saria then walked into his office. Patrick walked into his. CJ pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Nurse Alix? This is CJ. How's Shaylene doing?" He asked.

"She's still a little shaken, but fine." The nurse on the other line said. "She wants to know when you're coming to see her, though."

"Around 6:00 tonight." CJ said.

"Okay. Goodbye, sir."

"Bye." He hung up.

A few minutes later, his cell phone then rang. "This is CJ. Yeah. Where? Okay." He then hung up.

"What's up?" Saria asked.

"That was Gibbs." CJ answered. "We have a case."

_**Down in the squadroom...**_

"Gear up, team. A Zora Council member just found a Goron's head in his mail." Gibbs said.

"That's no way to get... a-head in life." Tony joked. CJ walked by and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Completely inappropriate, Agent DiNozzo." He said. The team then boarded the elevator.

_**Later...**_

The team was sitting in the councilman's house, talking with him.

"So, was anyone else home when you got your mail?" Gibbs asked.

"No, my wife is away at a business meeting, and we don't have any kids." The councilman said.

"Do you have the package?" Tony asked. The Zora handed him a box. Inside was the Goron's head, and a few slightly melted bags of ice. "Th..ank..s..." Tony said, slowly.

"Is there a return address on the box?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. The guy who mailed me the head told me who he was, but I just decided to call you for the fun of it." The Zora said, sarcastically.

"Do you know the Goron?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but he has a ceremonial Goron Council headdress on." The Zora said, referencing the white cloth on the Goron's head. It was held on by a gold headband that had five green leaves with red tips on it.

"So, he's probably a Goron Council member." Gibbs said.

"Makes sense, but take the package to Abby and get me a positive ID." CJ said. "I'm going to the hospital to check on Shaylene."

_**Later, at the hospital...**_

CJ walked into Castle Town Hospital and over to the nurse's station.

"Hello, Nurse Alix." He said. "I know I'm early, but is it okay if I go in to see Shaylene?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." The nurse said. CJ walked into the nearby room, where Shaylene was sitting in bed, watching TV.

"Hey, kiddo." He said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to Shaylene's bed.

"You're early." Shaylene said.

"Yeah, I had some free time, so I came to visit you a little early." CJ said. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired." Shaylene said. "But, better." The nurse walked in.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." She said. "Have any arrangements been made involving her living situation?"

"I'm still working on it." CJ said. "If you can, and it's okay with Shaylene, I'd like you to keep her here until I've finished the arrangements."

"That's fine, sir." The nurse said.

"Thank you." CJ said. "I gotta go, but I'll be back, okay, Lele?" Shaylene nodded. CJ hugged her and walked out.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

Gibbs and the team stood in Abby's lab.

"Well, since our guy is just a head, fingerprints are out of the question." Abby said. "But, thanks to some help from Ducky, I did get a dental match." She pulled up an ID file on the Goron. "Abel Gorgin. And the headdress wasn't just for show. He is indeed a Goron Council member."

"Get on it, team. I want to know why he's dead, and why his head was mailed to our Zora Councilman." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"What's up, team?" He asked.

"We've found something that might help." McGee said. "We were following Abel's tracks, checking everywhere he had been, and we found this." He pulled up a security video on the plasma, which showed Abel walking into a restaurant. He then switched to footage from inside, where Abel sat down with a female Zora.

"Okay, so he's having dinner with a Zora friend." CJ said. "Big deal." He added sarcastically.

"Not quite." McGee said. He then fast forwarded the footage to after they ate. Abel and the Zora walked outside, kissed and went their separate ways.

"Okay, he has a Zora girlfriend." CJ said. "Still not a big deal."

"We did facial recognition on the Zora." McGee said. "Her name is Madelyn Zoloria."

"That's the same last name as our Zora councilman." CJ said.

"Of course it is. She's his wife." McGee added.

"So, our dead Goron was having an affair with the wife of the guy who got his head in the mail." CJ said. "Does anyone else find that weird?"

"I've seen weirder." Gibbs said.

"Me too." McGee added.

"Oh yeah." Tony said.

"You mean like that he-she you tongued?" McGee asked.

"I thought we weren't gonna bring that up anymore." Tony said.

"Oh, get over it." Ziva said.

"Someone go bring in our councilman." CJ said. "Abel has an affair with our Zora's wife, then the Zora gets the Abel's head in the mail, and the Zora claims his wife is away at a 'business meeting'. Something's fishy."

"We're on it, Boss." Tony said.

"And, start looking for the wife." CJ said. "If this Zora killed Abel for having an affair with his wife, there's a good chance he killed his wife too."

"What makes you think he did it?" Ziva asked.

"Abel is a Goron Council member, and the Zora is on the Zora Council. The council members typically all know each other, but our Zora claims he's never seen Abel. Besides, it's not just coincidence that Abel's head gets mailed to the man who's wife he was sleeping with."

"What do I say about coincidences?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't believe in them, Boss." Tony said.

"That's right." Gibbs said.

"Ziva and I will go get the Zora." Tony said.

"McGee, you start looking for the wife. I doubt she's really at a business meeting." CJ said.

"I agree." Gibbs said.

"What's that famous Gibbs's gut telling you, Jethro?" CJ asked.

"My gut is telling me that she's probably dead, and this guy's our killer." Gibbs said.

"That's what I was thinking." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

Tony and Ziva walked up to the councilman's house and knocked on the door.

"Councilman Allan Zoloria." Tony said. "You need to come with us to HCIS. We need to ask you some questions."

"Okay, sure." Allan said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Uh, Boss, I found the wife." McGee said. "A Zora matching her exact description was just found dead at Lake Hylia." Gibbs walked into CJ's office.

"Director, we found the councilman's wife." Gibbs said. "Someone fitting her exact description turned up dead at Lake Hylia."

"You and McGee go check out the crime scene. Get any weapons you find back here ASAP." CJ said. "I'll get a confession out of our councilman." He then picked up his phone. "Hey, babe. I need a favor. I'm busy with work. Can you swing by Castle Town Hospital and pick up Shaylene for me?"

"Yeah, where's she going?" Saria asked from the other line.

"Home. Hyrule Castle." CJ said. "She's gonna be living with us."

_**Later...**_

Ziva and Tony sat in the observation room, monitoring Councilman Zoloria. CJ soon walked in. In his hand was a box, and an evidence bag containing a knife.

"I thought you wanted to ask me questions." Allan said.

"No, my team just said that so we didn't have to drag you here in handcuffs." CJ said.

"Excuse me?"

"Recognize these?" CJ asked, putting the box and bag on the table.

"That's the box that the head of that Goron was mailed to me in." Allan said.

"With your fingerprints all over it." CJ said.

"Well, duh. I carried it in from outside." Allan said.

"Did you also peel the stamp off and put it back on, because we found your fingerprint on the stamp." CJ said. "And, only the person who mailed it would have their fingerprint on the stamp. And what about the knife? We found your fingerprints on that too."

"That's because it's my wife's favorite fileting knife." Allan said.

"So, why was it at Lake Hylia, where we found your wife dead?" CJ asked.

"Because, it's her favorite fileting knife. She takes it fishing everyday, including today." Allan said.

"Wait here." CJ said, walking out of interrogation and into the observation room.

"What's up, Director?" Ziva asked.

"Are you guys listening to him?" CJ asked. "Earlier today, he said his wife was away on a business trip. Then, just now, he said she went fishing on Lake Hylia, and he showed no sadness or grief when I told him his wife was just found murdered. There's no doubt in my mind that he did it." He then walked out of observation and back into interrogation.

"I know you're guilty, so I want to know one thing, councilman." CJ said.

"What's that?" Allan asked.

"Why'd you do it?" CJ asked

"That bitch cheated on me!" Allan exclaimed.

"So you killed her and the guy she was cheating with?" CJ asked.

"She got what she deserved! So did he!" Allan said.

"Yeah. Now, they're both together in the spirit world, where they can spend eternity with each other, and you're under arrest for double homicide." CJ smirked.

"Shit!!"

* * *

**Gibbs:** "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode."

* * *

"_Next week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_When a Kokiri Council member is killed, the team gets a shocking surprise..."_

"Gear up, team!" Patrick said, walking into the squadroom.

"What's up, Assistant Director Floyd?" McGee asked.

"My son-in-law, our Director, is being held hostage by Maria. We have until morning to bring her 1,000,000 rupees and a pardon to emigrate from Hyrule, or she kills him." Patrick said.

"_Can they rescue him before it's too late?"_

"Hurry!" Saria exclaimed. "We only have a limited amount of time to save him!"

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS... next week."_


	8. A True Friend, Part 1

"Dr Mallard, did the Kokiri Council say why they wanted me to look at the body?" CJ asked, as he and Ducky walked into autopsy.

"They wanted you to make a positive identification." Ducky said.

"I would expect them to know all their councilmen." CJ said. Ducky wheeled the body over to one of the tables and with CJ's help, he lifted it onto the table. Ducky unzipped the body bag and gasped.

"Oh dear." Laying in it, silenced pistol pointed at CJ, was Maria.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A True Friend (Part I)**

"Hello, Director." Maria said.

"You must be Ganondorf's infamous partner, Maria." CJ said.

"Ah, you've heard of me." Maria smirked.

"Yes, and nothing good." CJ said.

"That hurts." Maria said.

"What do you want?" CJ asked.

"You to come quietly." Maria said. "I've planted a bomb in this agency. You can either come quietly with me and keep your agency and everyone in it safe, or you can refuse, and you all die."

"Fine. I'll go with you." CJ said.

"Director, you can't possibly expect this to end well." Ducky protested.

"If I have to sacrifice my life to save my agents, then so be it, Dr Mallard." CJ said.

"Good." Maria said. "Now, hand over your cell phone." CJ handed his phone to Maria. "Thank you." She stuck it in her pocket. "Now, take me to the nearest exit, and take me past as many security cameras as possible while keeping a direct route to the exit."

"There's an emergency exit that leads to the parking lot over by the stairs, and there's a camera in the stairwell as well as the parking lot." CJ said.

"Is there an alarm on the door?" Maria asked. CJ cringed.

"Yes." He said, realizing Maria saw through his trick.

"Good. Let's go through it." Maria said.

"You're trying to get caught, aren't you?" CJ asked.

"Not caught, just seen." Maria said. She pushed through the door, setting off the alarm. "Where's your car?"

"Over there." CJ said, pointing to a white Chevy. Maria forced CJ into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. As soon as they were over the Great Brige of Hylia, Maria handed CJ his cell phone.

"Call your Assistant Director and then hand me the phone." She said. CJ dialed the number and handed the phone to Maria.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Patrick was sitting in his office when his cell phone rang.

"Yes, Director?" Patrick answered.

"Hello, Assistant Director Floyd." Maria said from the other end.

"Who is this?" Patrick asked.

"My name is Maria."

"Maria Boondura?" Patrick asked.

"You've heard of me, I see." Maria said.

"Yes. You're the scum working with the bastard who put my son-in-law in the hospital." Patrick said.

"Ouch. That almost hurts." Maria said. "But, speaking of CJ, he's actually here with me. You have two options: Option number one, you can bring me 1,000,000 rupees and a pardon to emigrate from Hyrule. Option number two, you can say goodbye to your son-in-law, your daughter can say goodbye to her husband, and above all, HCIS can say goodbye to its Director."

"Where are you?" Patrick asked.

"Ha! I'm not gonna tell you that." Maria said. "Bring the money to the Arbiter's Grounds. And do it by morning or CJ dies." She then hung up.

"Gear up, team!" Patrick said, walking into the squadroom.

"What's up, Assistant Director Floyd?" McGee asked.

"My son-in-law, our Director, is being held hostage by Maria. We have until morning to bring her 1,000,000 rupees and a pardon to emigrate from Hyrule, or she kills him." Patrick said. It was at that moment that Saria walked in with Shaylene.

"CJ's in trouble?!?" She exclaimed. "What are we sitting around for!? Find him!"

"Wait... What happened to CJ?" Shaylene asked, scared.

"I'm not sure, Shaylene." Saria said. She wrapped her arm around Shaylene's shoulder and pulled her close. "But I promise he'll be okay."

"All right, team, let's get working here." Patrick said. "DiNozzo, put out a BOLO for Maria."

"Charge?" Tony asked.

"Kidnapping the director of HCIS." Patrick said. "McGee, trace CJ's cell phone. 812 555 4115."

"On it, sir." McGee said. He typed some information into the computer and something caught his attention. "Sir, the alarm on the emergency door near Autopsy has been going off for almost an hour."

"Ducky!" Gibbs exclaimed, bursting through the door of the nearby stairwell. He rushed down the stairs and into the autopsy room. "Duck!" He exclaimed.

"In here, Jethro!" Ducky exclaimed. Gibbs rushed over to a nearby storage closet and pulled on the door. "It's not going to be that easy, Jethro. Maria locked me in here when she kidnapped the Director."

"Stand back." Gibbs said. Ducky stood back.

"Okay." He said. Gibbs pulled out his sidearm and shot the lock on the door, allowing him to open it. He shut the alarm off on the nearby door and went upstairs with Ducky. Ducky sat down at one of the nearby empty desks.

"So, you were down there when Maria kidnapped CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, and she asked CJ to take her out the alarmed exit and past as many security cameras as possible." Ducky said.

"She's toying with us." Patrick said.

"She certainly didn't want to be hidden." Gibbs said.

"No, she wanted us to know she took him." Ziva said.

"Why didn't you stop him from going with her?" Gibbs asked.

"She threatened to blow up the building if he didn't come with her." Ducky said. Gibbs stood up on his desk and caught the attention of everyone in the squadroom.

"Attention everyone! We have a possible bomb in the building! Initiate Emergency Plan A7B9 immediately! This is not a drill!" He exclaimed. "DiNozzo! McGee! You up on procedure?"

"Yeah, we evacuate the building and call in the bomb squad, then temporarily relocate to the Gerudo City Field Office." McGee said. Soon, the entire building was empty and the Hylian SWAT team was rushing in.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Patrick, Gibbs and the team, as well as Shaylene and Saria, walked into the Gerudo Desert Field Office.

"McGee, re-initiate the trace on the Director's cell phone. Tony, check on that BOLO. Ziva, put out a BOLO for CJ's car." Patrick said. "It was missing from the parking lot, so Maria probably took it. It's a 2001 white Chevy Cavalier. License plate number 27G5 9HYR."

"On it, Sir." Ziva said.

"Hurry!" Saria exclaimed. "We only have a limited amount of time to save him!" Patrick walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll find him." Patrick said. "Now, we need to come up with a plan to find Maria and rescue CJ, other than handing over the money."

"I have an idea." Saria said. "We get up enough money to trick her. We make her think we have the 1,000,000 rupees, lure her to us and capture her."

"Sounds like a plan, but how do we do it?" Patrick asked.

"Dad, you go and get 10,000 rupees. Gibbs, you go to the Gerudo City Police and inform them of the plan, tell them to seal off the desert. That way, Maria can't escape."

"Sounds like a plan." Patrick said. "But, is 10,000 rupees enough to lure her out?"

"Of course not. I'm gonna go to the castle and grab 90,000 in jewels and stuff." Saria said. "100,000 should be enough."

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Hyrule's Southern Province...**_

"I can't believe it was so easy to get you here."

"I can't believe you dumped my Chevy in Lake Hylia." CJ was sitting in a small house with Maria.

"I had to." Maria said.

"I thought you wanted to get caught." CJ said.

"No, I wanted your agency to know I kidnapped you, not to get caught." Maria said.

"My agents are smarter than you give them credit for." CJ said. "They'll catch you."

"Don't count on it." Maria said. "So, your agency is going to bring my million smackers. Where's my pardon to leave the country?"

"IF my agents bring you your money, and you survive their visit, I'll give you the pardon." CJ said.

"Good." Maria said.

"But that'll never happen." CJ mumbled. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Maria said. "You're surprisingly calm for a hostage."

"You're surprisingly nice for a kidnapper."

"You wish." Maria said. "This house has no windows, and I'm watching the only door out." CJ walked into the bathroom, where he reached down into his shoe and pulled out a revolver. He then walked out and held out the revolver, pointing it at Maria.

"Don't move." CJ said.

"What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Maria asked. "Where will that get you?"

"With the right moves, straight to your boss." CJ said.

"You really think so?" Maria asked. CJ smirked and placed the gun to Maria's head.

"Well, you can't be working with Ganondorf." CJ said. "He would've killed Melvin himself. So, who are you working for?"

"I'll never tell you." Maria said. CJ prepped the gun, ready to kill Maria.

"If you tell me, I'll spare your life." CJ said.

"I'm working for Ganondorf." Maria said.

"I nearly killed him back in the Hungry Hylian. Someone else has been helping you. Who?"

"Fine... I'm working for Ashley." Maria said. CJ smirked as he buried a bullet into her skull.

"Oops... I lied." He said, walking toward the door, Maria's dead body on the floor.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Saria walked through Castle Town, where she saw a SWAT member.

"Your Highness, you can inform Gibbs and his team that there's no bomb in the building. We scoured the whole thing and found nothing. It's safe." He said.

"Thank you." Saria then dialed Gibbs' number.

"Agent Gibbs, it's safe to return."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

* * *

"_Next week, on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_The team continues to search for Maria, hoping to rescue the Director..."_

"McGee, anything on that BOLO?" Saria asked.

"Which one? The car or Maria?" McGee asked.

"Either." Saria said.

"_But it may not be as easy as they think..."_

"Damn! We have to find him! We don't have enough time!" Saria said.

"Can I help?" Shaylene asked.

"I'm sorry, Shaylene, you're a little young to help." Saria said.

"_Don't miss an all-new episode of HCIS... Next Tuesday!"_


	9. A True Friend, Part 2

_Previously on HCIS:_

"_Hello, Director." Maria said._

"_You must be Ganondorf's infamous partner, Maria." CJ said._

_  
"Ah, you've heard of me." Maria smirked._

"_Yes, and nothing good." CJ said._

"_That hurts." Maria said._

_  
"What do you want?" CJ asked._

"_You to come quietly." Maria said. "I've planted a bomb in this agency. You can either come quietly with me and keep your agency and everyone in it safe, or you can refuse, and you all die."_

"_Fine. I'll go with you." CJ said._

_---_

"_Gear up, team!" Patrick said, walking into the squadroom._

"_What's up, Assistant Director Floyd?" McGee asked._

"_My son-in-law, our Director, is being held hostage by Maria. We have until morning to bring her 1,000,000 rupees and a pardon to emigrate from Hyrule, or she kills him." Patrick said. It was at that moment that Saria walked in with Shaylene._

"_CJ's in trouble?!?" She exclaimed. "What are we sitting around for!? Find him!"_

_---_

_Patrick, Gibbs and the team, as well as Shaylene and Saria, walked into the Gerudo Desert Field Office._

"_McGee, re-initiate the trace on the Director's cell phone. Tony, check on that BOLO. Ziva, put out a BOLO for CJ's car." Patrick said. "It was missing from the parking lot, so Maria probably took it. It's a 2001 white Chevy Cavalier. License plate number 27G5 9HYR."_

"_On it, Sir." Ziva said._

"_Hurry!" Saria exclaimed. "We only have a limited amount of time to save him!" Patrick walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_  
"Don't worry, honey. We'll find him." Patrick said. "Now, we need to come up with a plan to find Maria and rescue CJ, other than handing over the money."_

"_I have an idea." Saria said. "We get up enough money to trick her. We make her think we have the 1,000,000 rupees, lure her to us and capture her."_

"_Sounds like a plan, but how do we do it?" Patrick asked._

"_Dad, you go and get 10,000 rupees. Gibbs, you go to the Gerudo City Police and inform them of the plan, tell them to seal off the desert. That way, Maria can't escape."_

_---_

_CJ walked into the bathroom, where he reached down into his shoe and pulled out a revolver. He then walked out and held out the revolver, pointing it at Maria._

"_Don't move." CJ said._

"_What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Maria asked. "Where will that get you?"_

_  
"With the right moves, straight to your boss." CJ said._

_  
"You really think so?" Maria asked. CJ smirked and placed the gun to Maria's head._

"_Well, you can't be working with Ganondorf." CJ said. "He would've killed Melvin himself. So, who are you working for?"_

"I'll never tell you." Maria said. CJ prepped the gun, ready to kill Maria.

"_If you tell me, I'll spare your life." CJ said._

"_I'm working for Ganondorf." Maria said._

"_I nearly killed him back in the Hungry Hylian. Someone else has been helping you. Who?"_

"_Fine... I'm working for Ashley." Maria said. CJ smirked as he buried a bullet into her skull._

"_Oops... I lied." He said, walking toward the door, Maria's dead body on the floor._

* * *

CJ was standing in a house in Hyrule's Southern Province with Maria, who was sitting in a chair. He had a gun to her head.

"If you tell me, I'll spare your life." CJ said.

"I'm working for Ganondorf." Maria said.

"I nearly killed him back in the Hungry Hylian. Someone else has been helping you. Who?"

"Fine... I'm working for Ashley." Maria said. CJ smirked as he buried a bullet into her skull.

"Oops... I lied." He said, walking toward the door, Maria's dead body on the floor. He frowned as he tried to open the door, but found it locked.

**CHAPTER NINE: A True Friend (Part II)**

"Nice try, kid. But you're not killing my accomplice and getting away that easy." Ganondorf's voice echoed from the other side.

"So you're gonna kill me?" CJ asked.

"No." Ganondorf said. "Not yet. I tried that once, and you somehow managed to escape. I need to strengthen myself first. I'm gonna leave you here and let your agents find you...assuming they do."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Saria walked into the squadroom, with Gibbs and his team.

"McGee, anything on that BOLO?" Saria asked.

"Which one? The car or Maria?" McGee asked.

"Either." Saria said.

"There was a hit on the BOLO for Maria. She was seen around 3:00 PM in Gerudo City, alone." McGee said. "And we got a hit on the Director's car. Lake Hylia, about an hour ago."

"Gibbs, Ziva... Go to Lake Hylia and investigate. See if CJ's car is there." Saria said.

"We're on it." Gibbs said. McGee's computer beeped.

"Saria, I got something." McGee said. "Another hit on the BOLO on Maria. A woman matching her description was spotted an hour ago at Lake Hylia."

_**At Lake Hylia...**_

Gibbs pulled his car up to the shore of the lake, and he and Ziva got out. Gibbs's cell phone rang.

"Yeah. Gibbs." He answered.

"We got another hit on the BOLO on Maria." Saria said from the other end. "She was seen at Lake Hylia around the same time as my husband's car."

"Well, we don't see either here now." Gibbs said. It was then that a pair of Zoras popped out of the water.

"Special Agent Gibbs." One of them said. "We found something that might interest you. We heard about your BOLO on the white Chevy."

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"We found the car at the bottom of the lake, not too far from the Lakebed Temple." The Zora said.

"Thanks." Gibbs said. "We'll get someone in later to pull it out."

"Okay." The Zora said.

_**Back in the squadroom...**_

"McGee, trace my husband's cell phone." Saria said. McGee typed the number into his computer and pressed a few buttons.

"Um... his... his phone is off." McGee said.

"Damn! We have to find him! We don't have enough time!" Saria said.

"Can I help?" Shaylene asked.

"I'm sorry, Shaylene, you're a little young to help." Saria said.

_**Later...**_

Abby was sitting in her lab, scanning items that were discovered in CJ's car. Shaylene then walked in.

"Hi, Abby." She said.

"Hi, Shaylene." Abby said.

"I wanna help find CJ, but everyone says I'm too young to help." Shaylene said.

"How are you gonna help?" Abby asked.

"Well. CJ has two phones." Shaylene said. "He gave me the other number the other day."

---

_CJ sat in Shaylene's hospital room. He took a pad of paper out of his pocket, scribbled something on the paper, tore it off of the pad, and handed it to Shaylene._

"_Here. This is a secret cell phone of mine. I only use this for emergencies. If you ever need me for anything, call this number." CJ said._

_  
"Thanks." Shaylene said._

---

"Here." Shaylene held out a piece of paper. "The number is 812 555 4747." Abby typed the number into the computer and began scanning for the phone.

"Don't worry, Shaylene." Abby said. "If CJ has this cell phone on, we'll find him."

"Please hurry." Shaylene said.

"Listen, Shaylene. What else can you tell me that might help us find CJ?" Abby asked.

"Um... I think he always carries a knife on him." Shaylene said.

"Rule number nine." Abby said. "But that won't help us find him. What else can you tell us?"

_**Meanwhile, up in the squadroom...**_

"Ducky, how did Maria get in to kidnap CJ?" Saria asked.

"I got a call about a Kokiri who needed a positive identification by CJ as a council member. They sent the body to me and I called CJ." Ducky said. "I told him the situation. We both thought something was strange about it. I opened the bag, and we saw Maria, laying there, silenced pistol in hand."

"Agent Gibbs, call the Kokiri Council and find out if anyone's missing."

"On it, ma'am." Gibbs said.

"McGee, anything more on that BOLO?" Saria asked.

"No, ma'am." McGee said.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Gibbs hung up the phone. "I just spoke with the head of the Kokiri Council. They said a councilman Jeff Hollori has been missing since last night, according to his wife. And he didn't show up for a meeting this morning."

"McGee, put out a missing person report." Saria said.

"On it." McGee said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat at his desk on the phone.

"Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and called Saria. "I just got a call that someone found our councilman in the Ordon Woods."

"Let's go, team." Saria said.

_**In the Ordon Woods...**_

Ziva drove the HCIS truck, with Tony and McGee sitting next to her. Gibbs was right behind them in his car, with Saria sitting in the passenger seat. They pulled up to a small clearing, where the head of the Kokiri Council waited.

"Jeff's body is right over there." He said.

"Thank you." Gibbs said. "We'll take it from here." They began investigating the crime scene, while Ducky examined the body.

"Hey, Boss! I found something!" Tony called out. Gibbs walked over to where Tony was. On the ground was a knife, which had blood on it.

"Bag and tag, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

_**Later, back in the squadroom...**_

"Tony, take the evidence down to Abby." Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss." Tony said. He got into the elevator and headed downstairs. "Hey, Abbaroni! I got evidence for ya!" Abby pressed a button on her computer and her screens quickly went dark. She sat down in a chair next to Shaylene. Tony then walked in. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Nothing." Abby said.

"Well, we got a knife for you." Tony said. "Blood and possibly fingerprints."

"I'll get right on that." Abby said. Tony then noticed Shaylene sitting down.

"What's the kid doing down here?" He asked.

"She was bored upstairs." Abby said.

"I see." Tony said. "Well, let us know as soon as you find something."

"I will." Abby said. Tony then headed upstairs. Not long after Tony left, Abby began analyzing the knife. Shortly after that, her computer began beeping.

"What's that?" Shaylene asked.

"That's the trace on CJ's phone." Abby said. "We found him." Another beep was heard. "And I got a fingerprint hit on the knife, as well as a blood match."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"It seems that our councilman was stabbed to death, Jethro." Ducky said to Gibbs in Autopsy.

"With what?" Gibbs asked.

"It appears a knife. Fatally in the chest, it would appear." Ducky said. "You know, this reminds me of a time back when I was quite young. I was visiting a friend in Quebec while on break from Edinburgh, and we were out for a walk when we stumbled across a man with a knife in his chest. Of course, I had enough medical knowledge to save the man's life until we got him to a hospital, but the strangest thing was that-" Ducky's monologue was interrupted by Gibbs's cell phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay. Thanks, Abby." He answered. "Abby found our councilman's blood on the knife we found, along with Maria's fingerprints. And she found CJ."

_**Later...**_

Saria and the team rushed toward a small hut in the Faron Woods.

"Saria... Stand back." Gibbs said, as he, Tony, Ziva and McGee drew their guns. "1... 2... 3... Go!" They burst into the house to find CJ there, waiting.

"Hey guys." He said. On the ground next to him was Maria, dead. "Thanks for coming to find me."

"Thank Abby." Saria said. "She's the one who found you."

_**Later, in Abby's lab...**_

CJ, Saria and the team walked into Abby's lab, where she and Shaylene were playing card games.

"Hey, you two." CJ said. "Thanks for the help finding me, Abby."

"Don't thank me." Abby said. "Thank your friend here. She gave me the number for your second cell phone, and that's how I found you."

"Oh man! I completely forgot about your second phone!" Saria exclaimed.

"Thanks, Shay." CJ said, hugging Shaylene. "You're a true friend." He then kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Gibbs:** Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_When the daughter of a councilman goes missing, CJ assigns the team to find her..."_

"Let's go, team. We've got a missing person." CJ said. "Katie Thompson, daughter of Albert Thompson, a member of the Castle Town Council."

"_While he goes to confront Ashley about her association with Maria..."_

CJ barged through the main doors of Gerudo Palace, where a group of boar soldiers were wandering around. CJ gathered shadow energy into his hand, and launched a wave of darkness, killing the warriors.

"Ashley!! Show yourself!! You've got a lot to explain!!" CJ shouted, blowing up another door.

"_Don't miss an all-new HCIS... next Tuesday, right here on !!"_


	10. Siege on the Desert

A blond-haired, brown-eyed girl about the age of 12 ran through the forests in the south of Hyrule. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell onto her stomach. A man ran up behind her. He had red hair, green eyes, and wore a brown t-shirt and tan shorts. He pulled the girl up by her hair, cupped his hand over her mouth and threw her into a waiting black Ford truck. Her muffled cries of fear made him chuckle.

"Shut up and come quietly, Katie." The man said. "It's time to make your daddy pay." He then slammed the door, climbed into the car, locked the doors, and drove off.

**CHAPTER TEN: Siege on the Desert**

Ashley sat in her throne room in Gerudo Palace on her cell phone.

"Maria, this is the eigthth time I've called you!" She said. "If you get this messgae, call me back!"

Meanwhile, in Castle Town, CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Shaylene.

"I can't believe you killed Maria." Saria said. "Now, how do you expect her to lead you to Ganondorf?"

"She already did." CJ said. "After I killed her, Ganondorf locked me in the hut."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't help you find him." Saria said.

"But your best friend, my cousin, will." CJ said.

"What do you mean?" Saria asked.

"When Maria was holding me hostage, I was able to squeeze some information out of her."

---

"_Don't move." CJ said._

"_What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Maria asked. "Where will that get you?"_

_  
"With the right moves, straight to your boss." CJ said._

_  
"You really think so?" Maria asked. CJ smirked and placed the gun to Maria's head._

"_Well, you can't be working with Ganondorf." CJ said. "He would've killed Melvin himself. So, who are you working for?"_

"I'll never tell you." Maria said. CJ prepped the gun, ready to kill Maria.

"_If you tell me, I'll spare your life." CJ said._

"_I'm working for Ganondorf." Maria said._

"_I nearly killed him back in the Hungry Hylian. Someone else has been helping you. Who?"_

"_Fine... I'm working for Ashley." Maria said. CJ smirked as he buried a bullet into her skull._

"_Oops... I lied." He said, walking toward the door, Maria's dead body on the floor._

---

"So, she confessed to working with Ashley and you killed her?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "And, as much as I love my cousin, she's going down."

"Ouch, that's harsh." Saria said.

"Maybe. But I need to bring her down for this." CJ said. "She can't get away with aiding one of the country's most wanted criminals."

"Isn't Ganondorf actually _the most wanted_ criminal?" Saria asked.

"Yes, he is." CJ said.

"Um, CJ..." Shaylene looked at CJ.

"What's up, Shay?" CJ asked.

"Thanks. For everything." Shaylene said.

"You're welcome." CJ said. "I've just finalized the paperwork." His cell phone then rang. "This is CJ. Yeah. Okay, send me the info and they'll get right on it." He then hung up.

"What's up?" Saria asked.

"Missing girl." CJ said.

"I thought missing persons weren't in the jurisdiction of HCIS." Saria said,.

"When they're the daughter of a Castle Town Councilman they are." CJ said.

"I see." Saria said. The three then walked out into the squadroom.

"Let's go, team. We've got a missing person." CJ said. "Katie Thompson, daughter of Albert Thompson, a member of the Castle Town Council."

"You want us to put out a missing persons report?" McGee asked.

"Yes. I've already emailed you her photo, McGee. Get to it." CJ said. "Tony, I want you and Ziva to go to Katie's house and look around for any clues. Gibbs..."

"Talk to her parents and see who may have taken her." Gibbs said. "Who reported this to us?"

"Councilman Albert Thompson." CJ said.

"He didn't say anything about who might have done this?" Gibbs asked.

"No." CJ said.

"That seems strange." Gibbs said.

"Not really." CJ said. "We don't know if she was kidnapped or not, Agent Gibbs. She just disappeared. She could've run away, gone to a friend's house or something like that."

"Good point." Gibbs said. "I guess I'm just so used to expecting the worst in these situations."

"That's a good thing, Jethro, but you have to also account for the good possibilities." CJ said. "Now, go with Tony and Ziva to the girl's house. While they look for any clues as to what might have happened, you bring her parents back here and talk with them to narrow down the possibilities."

_**Later...**_

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee walked up to Councilman Thompson's house. Gibbs knocked on the door and a brown-haired, silver-eyed man answered the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs, HCIS." Gibbs said, holding up his badge.

"I'm glad you came, Agent Gibbs." Councilman Thompson said.

"Listen, I need you and your wife to come with me." Gibbs said.

"Excuse me?" Councilman Thompson asked.

"We just need to ask you some questions to figure out what happened to your daughter." Gibbs said. "Agent DiNozzo and Officer David will be searching your house for clues as to what may have happened."

"Okay." Councilman Thompson said. "Jane! HCIS wants to speak with us!" A blond-haired, brown-eyed woman walked out of the kitchen and over to Councilman Thompson.

"What's up, Albert?" She asked.

"HCIS needs to talk to us about Katie." Albert said.

"Okay. What do you need to know, um..."

"Special Agent Gibbs, ma'am." Gibbs said. "And, I need you to come with me so we can talk to you about your daughter's disappearance."

"If it'll help find Katie, I'll do it." Jane Thompson said.

"DiNozzo, Ziva... You're on your own." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

Gibbs sat in the squadroom with Albert and Jane Thompson.

"Where would your daughter go if she ran away?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, her best friend lives in Ordon Village, so she might go there." Albert said. "You think she ran away?"

"It's a possibility." Gibbs said. "What's her friend's name?"

"Cassie." Albert said.

"Last name?" Gibbs asked.

"Dupont." Jane said.

"Address?" Gibbs asked.

"71 Ilia Road." Jane said.

"Okay, anyplace else she might go?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that I can think of." Albert said.

"Nope." Jane said.

"Does she have any enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"Enemies?! She's 12!" Albert exclaimed.

"Okay, do _you_ have any enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, yeah. I have a number of people who have things against me, but it's too long of a list to go through with you." Albert said. "But how about if I write all the names down?"

"Please." Gibbs said. "Anything that will help us find your daughter." Albert's phone then rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Albert. How are things?" A gravelly voice said from the other end.

"Who is this?" Albert asked.

"A friend, Councilman Thompson."

"What do you want?" Albert asked.

"Your cooperation."

"Excuse me?" Albert asked.

"Bring a document to turn over your seat on the Council to the park south of Castle Town."

"I can't do that." Albert said.

"That's too bad." The voice on the other end said, before hanging up the phone.

"What was that, dear?" Jane asked.

"Some man asking for my seat on the Council." Albert said.

"If he calls again, put it on speaker." Gibbs said. "I'll bring in an agent to trace the call. He may be the person who took your daughter, if she was kidnapped." Tony and Ziva then walked in.

"We didn't find anything, Boss." Tony said.

"Okay. You and Ziva go to Ordon Village. 71 Ilia Road and talk to Cassie Dupont. She's one of Katie's friends. Mrs Thompson said that there's a good chance Katie may have gone there if she ran away."

"And if she was kidnapped?" Ziva asked.

"We're still working on that one." Gibbs said.

"Okay, we're on it, Boss." Tony said.

_**Later...**_

Tony and Ziva walked up to a gray house with blue shutters in the southern area of Ordon Village. They knocked on the door and a blond-haired, brown-eyed woman about the age of 30 answered the door.

"HCIS Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David." Tony said. "We need to speak with Cassie Dupont."

"Just a minute." The woman said, walking back into the house. Soon, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with braces about the age of 13, dressed in jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt came to the door.

"Um... Hi?"

"Cassie, we're special agents with HCIS: Hyrule Criminal-"

"-Investigative Service. I know about you guys." The girl, Cassie, said. "What can I help you with?"

"We need to speak with you about Katie Thompson." Tony said.

"What about her?" Cassie asked.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Ziva asked.

"She was over my house yesterday morning, and I haven't heard from her since." Cassie said. "Why?"

"She's missing." Tony said. "We're bringing her parents to our headquarters to talk with them about what might have happened. Could you come with us as well?" Her mother then walked over to the door.

"I'll have to come as well." She said.

"Okay." Tony said.

_**In the squadroom...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom and over to McGee's desk.

"Anything on that missing persons report?" He asked.

"Not yet." McGee said. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs then walked in with Mr and Mrs Thompson, Cassie and her mother.

"Agent Gibbs, take over." CJ said. "I have some business to take care of."

"No problem, Director." Gibbs said.

_**Later...**_

CJ barged through the main doors of Gerudo Palace, where a group of boar soldiers were wandering around. CJ gathered shadow energy into his hand, and launched a wave of darkness, killing the warriors.

"Ashley!! Show yourself!! You've got a lot to explain!!" CJ shouted, blowing up another door. He stormed through the room, killing a few more of the boars, known in Hyrule as Moblins, Ganondorf's most loyal minions.

_**Meanwhile, back at HCIS...**_

"Tony, how are things coming with that list?" Gibbs asked.

"I ran through my group of men. All of them have alibis. Except for one. Hal Stonson. No one can account for his whereabouts around the time that Katie is believed to have disappeared."

"Same here. I have one suspect. Robert Bacon." Ziva said. "Phone logs place him in the area near the Thompson's house around the time Katie is suspected to have disappeared."

"All the suspects on my list check out, Boss." McGee said.

"Tony, go get Hal." Gibbs said. "Ziva, go find Robert."

Some time later, Gibbs sat in interrogation with a green-haired, silver-eyed man in a blue button up shirt, jeans, and black dress shoes.

"Where were you this morning around 7:00 a.m., Mr Stonson?" Gibbs asked.

"At home, watching TV." Hal said.

"Anyone that can vouch for that?" Gibbs asked.

"My wife." Hal said. Gibbs looked toward the window into the observation room.

"DiNozzo, go talk to his wife." Gibbs said. Tony activated the speaker into interrogation.

"On it, Boss." Tony said.

In the other interrogation room, Ziva was questioning a red-haired, green-eyed man dressed in a brown t-shirt and tan shorts.

"So, Mr Bacon, what were you doing in the vacinity of 179 East Road around 7:00 a.m. this morning?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer present." Robert said.

"There's no need for a lawyer. You haven't been charged with anything." Ziva said. "Of course, if you're guilty..."

"I... want... a... lawyer." Robert said.

"Very well." Ziva walked out. She then walked into the observation room and stood there as Robert pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the answer.

"H-hello?"

"I knew I should've taken your phone! You called your dad, didn't you?!?" He shouted.

"N-no! I swear! I-I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Katie!" Robert shouted. "I was just gonna kidnap you to get to your daddy for taking my rightful place on the Castle Town Council and make him pay, but since you screwed with me, you're dead."

"W-what?"

"I've rigged my house with a bomb." Robert said. "I was going to let you go, lure your father to my house, and blow him up. But I think I'll blow you up instead."

"Please don't!"

"You have one hour before I blow you to pieces. Good luck getting out." Robert said. Ziva pressed a button, activating the speaker in Gibbs's interrogation room.

"Gibbs, I need to speak with you." Gibbs walked out into the hallway, where Ziva met him. "Robert Bacon set a bomb in his house. He's got Katie there and he's going to blow her up. He was gonna kill her dad, but now he's gonna get her."

"Call Tony, tell him to meet us there." Gibbs said. McGee then walked out of the observation room. "McGee, stay here and keep and eye on these guys."

_**Later...**_

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony rushed up to a small house in South Castle Town.

"1... 2... 3..." Gibbs pointed to the front door, and he and Ziva kicked it open.

"HCIS! We're here to help you!"

"Hello?!"

"Katie?"

"I'm here in the basement!" Katie shouted. Gibbs and Tony pushed a bookcase away from the basement door, kicked it open, and rushed down the stairs, where Katie was sitting in a chair.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but Robert planted a bomb in the house." Katie said, fear in her voice.

"We know. That's why we're here. We have an agent upstairs trying to disarm the bomb, but right now, we have to get out of here." Gibbs said. He and Tony lead Katie out of the house, while Ziva worked to disarm the bomb. A short time later, Ziva rushed out of the house.

"Go!!" She shouted, and the group took off running, shortly before the house exploded.

The team was soon sitting in the squadroom with Katie and her parents, as local police led Robert out of the agency in handcuffs.

_**Meanwhile, in Gerudo Palace...**_

CJ launched a blast of shadow magic, blasting open the door to the throne room.

"You got some explaining to do, Ash-" He stopped when he saw that the throne room was empty. "-ley... Great... She's gone. Damn."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Gibbs:**Stay tuned for the scenes from our next episode...

* * *

"_Next week on an all-new HCIS..."_

"_As the team works to find Ashley..."_

"Team, I have a job for you to do. Track down my cousin." CJ said.

"What for, Director?" McGee asked.

"I have reason to suspect that she's working with Ganondorf." CJ said.

"_Another issue arises..."_

Patrick walked into the squadroom, frantic.

"Team, we have an issue." He said. "My wife's gone missing."

"_Meanwhile, CJ gears up for a confrontation with Ganondorf..."_

"This is CJ." He answered. "Yeah. Okay, yeah. Thanks." He then turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked.

"That was a contact of mine. Ganondorf's been spotted in Hylia City with Ashley." CJ said. "Time to end all this."

"_And someone won't walk away this time..."_

CJ stood in a warehouse, face-to-face with Ganondorf. Next to him was Ashley.

"So, you came to challenge me again?" Ganondorf said. "Fool."

"It's time to end all this." Ashley said.

"My thoughts exactly, cuz." CJ said.

"_... Don't miss the exciting HCIS Season Two finale!"_


	11. Darkness

_Previously on HCIS:_

_CJ was standing in a house in Hyrule's Southern Province with Maria, who was sitting in a chair. He had a gun to her head._

"_If you tell me, I'll spare your life." CJ said._

"_I'm working for Ganondorf." Maria said._

"_I nearly killed him back in the Hungry Hylian. Someone else has been helping you. Who?"_

"_Fine... I'm working for Ashley." Maria said. CJ smirked as he buried a bullet into her skull._

"_Oops... I lied." He said, walking toward the door, Maria's dead body on the floor. He frowned as he tried to open the door, but found it locked._

"_Nice try, kid. But you're not killing my accomplice and getting away that easy." Ganondorf's voice echoed from the other side._

_  
"So you're gonna kill me?" CJ asked._

_  
"No." Ganondorf said. "Not yet. I tried that once, and you somehow managed to escape. I need to strengthen myself first. I'm gonna leave you here and let your agents find you...assuming they do."_

_---_

_Saria and the team rushed toward a small hut in the Faron Woods._

"_Saria... Stand back." Gibbs said, as he, Tony, Ziva and McGee drew their guns. "1... 2... 3... Go!" They burst into the house to find CJ there, waiting._

_  
"Hey guys." He said. On the ground next to him was Maria, dead. "Thanks for coming to find me."_

_  
"Thank Abby." Saria said. "She's the one who found you."_

_---_

_CJ, Saria and the team walked into Abby's lab, where she and Shaylene were playing card games._

"_Hey, you two." CJ said. "Thanks for the help finding me, Abby."_

"_Don't thank me." Abby said. "Thank your friend here. She gave me the number for your second cell phone, and that's how I found you."_

"_Oh man! I completely forgot about your second phone!" Saria exclaimed._

"_Thanks, Shay." CJ said, hugging Shaylene. "You're a true friend." He then kissed her on the forehead._

_---_

_Ashley sat in her throne room in Gerudo Palace on her cell phone._

"_Maria, this is the eigthth time I've called you!" She said. "If you get this messgae, call me back!"_

_Meanwhile, in Castle Town, CJ was sitting in his office with Saria and Shaylene._

"_I can't believe you killed Maria." Saria said. "Now, how do you expect her to lead you to Ganondorf?"_

_  
"She already did." CJ said. "After I killed her, Ganondorf locked me in the hut."_

"_Yeah, but that still doesn't help you find him." Saria said._

"_But your best friend, my cousin, will." CJ said._

_  
"What do you mean?" Saria asked._

_  
"When Maria was holding me hostage, I was able to squeeze some information out of her."_

_---_

_CJ launched a blast of shadow magic, blasting open the door to the throne room._

"_You got some explaining to do, Ash-" He stopped when he saw that the throne room was empty. "-ley... Great... She's gone. Damn."_

* * *

CJ stood in the throne room of Gerudo Palace. He looked around at the dead Moblins on the ground and frowned.

"Damn... Where are you, Ashley? And why are you working with Ganondorf?" He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Saria, Ashley's gone. I'm standing in the throne room of Gerudo Palace, surrounded by dead Moblins, but no Ashley." CJ said.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Darkness**

Meanwhile, Ashley walked down the streets of Hylia City. She smiled as she came to a warehouse. She walked in and found Ganondorf waiting for her.

"My cousin is on to me." Ashley said.

"I know. Maria spilled the beans before he killed her." Ganondorf said. "Our henchmen are dropping like flies, my queen."

"What are we going to do, my lord?" Ashley asked.

"We're going to deal with him." Ganondorf said.

"My lord, he may be our greatest enemy, but he's still my cousin." Ashley said.

"If you want to rule Hyrule, you'll need to get over that." Ganondorf said.

"What about my best friend, Queen Saria?" Ashley asked.

"Without a king, she can't rule." Ganondorf said. "We take him out, I take the Triforce of Power back, and it's over."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley said.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom.

"Team, I have a job for you to do. Track down my cousin." CJ said.

"What for, Director?" McGee asked.

"I have reason to suspect that she's working with Ganondorf." CJ said.

"Photo?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here." CJ said, pulling a photo out of his back pocket. "And her cell phone number is 812 555 4112."

"On it, Director." McGee said. Patrick walked into the squadroom, frantic.

"Team, we have an issue." He said. "My wife's gone missing."

"So, we need to find Ashley and Assistant Director Floyd's wife?" Tony asked.

"No." CJ said. "Just find Patrick's wife." He then turned to Patrick. "Don't worry, Pat. As long as my team has something to say about it, Becky will come home safely."

"Thanks, CJ." Patrick said. CJ walked into his office, where Saria was sitting on the computer.

"Two questions come to mind when I walk in here. Number one: Why are you sitting at my desk? And number two: What are you doing on my computer?" CJ asked.

"Well, I..." Saria thought for a moment. "Did you find Ashley?"

"No, I wasn't able to-" CJ said. "Wait a minute! Don't change the subject!"

"I was bored, so I decided to browse the internet on your computer." Saria said.

"As long as you didn't go on any sketchy sites." CJ said.

"No, just my usual. Checked my email, checked my Facebook, and went on FanFiction." Saria said.

"Where's Lynn?" CJ asked.

"Over there." Saria said, pointing to a nearby corner. Lynn was sitting on the floor, stacking wooden blocks shaped like triangles, circles and squares. "So, you didn't find Ashley, huh?"

"No. She's slippery." CJ said. "But I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a Gerudo."

"Of course not. Especially Ashley." Saria said. "So, do you have the team looking for Ashley?"

"No." CJ replied. "Your father has my team trying to find your mother."

"Mom's missing?!" Saria exclaimed with a frightened tone.

"Babe, don't worry." CJ said. "Gibbs and his team know what they're doing."

"I hope your right." Saria said. CJ's cell phone then rang.

"This is CJ." He answered. "Yeah. Okay, yeah. Thanks." He then turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked.

"That was a contact of mine. Ganondorf's been spotted in Hylia City with Ashley." CJ said. "Time to end all this."

"I'm coming with you." Saria said, standing up.

"No. It's too dangerous." CJ said. "I'm not letting you get hurt."

"But last time you confronted Ganondorf alone, he nearly killed you." Saria protested.

"Which is exactly why you're not going." CJ said. "If something happens to me, you'll still be here to rule the kingdom, but if Ganondorf kills us both, the kingdom will fall into his hands."

"But-"

"You're not going with me. End of discussion." Saria sat down and CJ walked out of his office.

"CJ, thanks for the help finding Becky." Patrick said.

"Patrick, you head up the search. You know Becky better than I do, and I have something to take care of." CJ said.

"Sure." Patrick said. CJ then walked out.

"Assistant Director Floyd, what is your wife's cell phone number?" McGee asked. "If the phone's working, we can track its location and find your wife."

"812 555 4128." Patrick said. "Anything on Ashley?"

"No, sir, not yet." McGee said.

"Keep working on it." Patrick said.

"Yes sir." McGee said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ganondorf and Ashley stood in the warehouse in Hylia City.

"So, how do you intend to deal with CJ?" Ashley asked.

"Simple." Ganondorf said. "I've planted enough clues to lead him right to us."

"I see." Ashley said.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

McGee smiled as his computer beeped.

"Assistant Director Floyd, I got a hit on your wife's cell phone." He said.

"Where is she?" Patrick asked.

"According to this, she's at the Ordon Spring." McGee said.

"Let's go, team." Patrick said. Sometime later, he led the team to a large crystal clear spring north of Ordon Village. "Spread out, team. That search said my wife was here." The team walked around the area.

"Mrs Floyd! Can you hear me?" Ziva called out.

"Hello? Mrs Floyd? Are you there?" McGee asked.

"Becky! Yell if you can hear m-" Patrick looked down at his feet and frowned. "False alarm, team! It's just her cell phone!" He picked it up as it began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, Patrick..."

"Ganondorf. You took my wife?"

"No, I trapped her somewhere." Ganondorf said. "I needed your team looking for her, so I could face CJ man-to-man."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"Since you've been searching for Becky, your team has stopped searching for Ashley, giving her time to fake a trail that will lead you nowhere." Ganondorf said.

"Trying to slip us up?" Patrick asked.

"Like I said, I want to face CJ one-on-one, man-to-man." Ganondorf said.

"More like man-to-demon." Patrick said.

"Harsh words to say to your future leader." Ganondorf said.

"Leader? You expect that you'll become king?" Patrick asked.

"Hardly. When I kill CJ, I will become Supreme Overlord Ganon!!" Ganondorf said, laughing, before hanging up.

_**Meanwhile...**_

CJ walked the streets of Hylia City. At his waist was a 9mm pistol. Around his neck was a golden triangular amulet set with three pyramid-like stones of gold, silver and bronze.

"I'm coming for you, Ganondorf." CJ said.

_**Back at HCIS...**_

"McGee, I want a missing persons report out on my wife. Ziva and Tony, go to my house and look for clues." Patrick said.

"Um... Assistant Director Floyd, where's CJ?" McGee asked.

"He had something to take care of."

_**Back in Hylia City...**_

CJ stood in a warehouse, face-to-face with Ganondorf. Next to him was Ashley.

"So, you came to challenge me again?" Ganondorf said. "Fool."

"It's time to end all this." Ashley said.

"My thoughts exactly, cuz." CJ said. "And, this time, things are going to end differently."

"Indeed they are." Ganondorf said. "When we finish this battle, I shall rule as Supreme Overlord Ganon!"

"And, I will take my place as Supreme Queen Ashley." Ashley said.

"That's why you're doing this, Ashley? For the power?" Everyone turned and saw Saria standing there.

"I thought I told you not to come with me." CJ said.

"What a treat." Ganondorf said. "I can take out the king and queen together." He then gathered a ball of dark energy into his hand and launched it at Saria, striking her in the chest and knocking her back. "Finish her, Ashley!"

"But, Saria's-"

"Do it!!"

"But lord Ganond-"

"FINISH HER, YOU FOOL!!" Ganondorf shouted. Ashley reluctantly launched a blast of energy at Saria, just before CJ rushed to her side. He checked her pulse and was overcome with rage.

"You KILLED her!!" He screamed. He launched a wave of dark energy across the warehouse, knocking Ashley into a wall, rendering her unconscious. He then drew his pistol, gathered energy into his hand and moved it to the gun and fired a bullet toward Ganondorf, burying the bullet into his chest, knocking him to the ground. CJ walked over to him, placed his foot on Ganondorf's chest and smiled.

"Foolish boy... this isn't over..." Ganondorf said. "The history... of Light and Shadow... will be forever written... in blood..."

"Wrong! This is over, you bastard!" With that, CJ fired one last shadow-charmed bullet into Ganondorf's head. Then, with a mighty blast of shadow energy, CJ struck Ganondorf one last time, this time causing his body to shatter into dust. He then pulled out his cell phone. "I need medics to Hylia Warehouse A-7. We have one deceased and one in critical condition."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the squadroom, where Patrick and Becky waited with the rest of the team.

"Patrick... Becky... Can I see you guys in my office?" He asked. He led the Floyds into his office.

"What's up, CJ?" Patrick asked.

"I have good news and bad news." CJ said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Patrick said.

"The good news is that I've finally rid the world of Ganondorf's evil." CJ said. "The bad news-"

"Please don't say my husband's losing his job." Becky begged.

"I wouldn't do that to my in-laws..." CJ said. "However... I'm not sure if I can call you guys my in-laws anymore."

"I hope you're not gonna say what I think you're gonna say.." Becky said.

"Ashley was working with Ganondorf." CJ said. "When I went to confront them, Saria followed me. Under Ganondorf's orders, Ashley blasted Saria with magic blasts, which ended up killing her. I was able to kill Ganondorf and destroy his body so he'll never plague us again, and I struck Ashley to the point where I knocked her into a coma, and she succumbed to her injuries on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry." Becky buried her face into Patrick's chest and began to cry. CJ stood up and walked toward the door. "Excuse me for a moment."

CJ walked into autopsy and over to one of the tables. He looked down at the bag as a tear came to his eye.

"I'm sorry, cuz... I never meant for this to happen... Please forgive me." He said, looking down. A bright light then caught his attention. He turned around and saw Ashley standing there, in a semi-transparent form. She was garbed in puffy white pants and a purple top. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore golden jewelry.

"It's okay, CJ. There was no excuse for what I did... I was foolish. I should've learned from the mistakes of our ancestors." Ashley said.

"Why'd you do it?" CJ asked.

"I guess I got caught up in the power." Ashley said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I already have." CJ said. "And, tell Saria I love her." With that, Ashley's spirit vanished and CJ fell to his knees and wept.

_**Later...**_

CJ sat in his office with Lynn and Shaylene. Someone then knocked on his door.

"Enter." CJ said. Patrick then walked into the office.

"How are you doing, CJ?" Patrick asked.

"Considering I just lost my wife and unborn child, Patrick, I'm doing all right." CJ said. "But, I do need a favor. I need to take a vacation. Until I come back, you're the Director of HCIS and leader of Hyrule. And, another thing... Take care of Lynn while I'm gone. I want to take her with me, but she has her mother's eyes and I... I just can't handle that right now." CJ then stood up and put his jacket on. He and Shaylene then walked out of the office as his eyes began to water.

Gibbs and the others watched as CJ and Shaylene walked out of his office and into the squad room. They then walked over to the elevator.

"Poor CJ..." Gibbs said. "I can understand how he feels. I know how I felt when I lost Shannon and Kelly."

"I'm sure he feels worse." Ziva said. "After all, his wife wasn't killed by some stranger. She was killed by his own cousin. On top of that, he had to kill his cousin." She then looked down and mumbled: "I can relate to that..."

"I wonder where he's going..." Tony said.

"That's none of your business, Agent DiNozzo." Patrick said, walking into the squad room.

"Good afternoon, Assistant Director Floyd." McGee said.

"Correction, McGee..." Patrick said. "Director Floyd."

"We just lost another director?" Tony asked.

"And, a damn good one, too." Gibbs said.

_**In the elevator...**_

CJ pressed the button and the door began to close. Shaylene looked at him.

"Where are we going, CJ?" She asked.

"Home, Shay." CJ said. "To the United States."


End file.
